A miko's touch Contined
by leokagome
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi transfer's to a school in California she starts to relize that things aren't always as they seem. Meeting new friends, making new enemy's and finding a love for the ages Kagome experiences what living really means if you're a miko. R
1. Chapter 1

1**_Demeter Hera: This is the first chapter of A Miko's Touch. I do hope you enjoy the chapter; I will be updating it whenever the opportunity present's itself. As an initial opening I would like to state that I do not own any characters that are part of or relating to InuYasha. The character Gin Hitome ceases to be mine as well, I am merely using the character with approval from the owner. _**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**The hot sun of California rose in the sky as the darkness that was night disappeared. As the sun's ray's drowned the city in light it crept into the windows and rooms of the entire city. The shadow's that were cast shadowed the morning workers as they rushed off to work for it was six in the morning, and that meant that many people would arose from their slumber to perform their duties. **

**One Kagome Higurashi was one of those to get up. The sun's ray's pooled into her small apartment and bathed her once black room in light. As she stirred and opened her eyes, the promise of a new day was bestowed on her. As she stood up the black silk covers, in which she once took the refuge of sleep in, fell to the floor. As she stretched the bottom of her shirt rose to reveal her toned abdomen. Taking in the morning's light she made her way into her bathroom, turning on the shower once she entered.**

**The hot water hit her back and woke her up. Today was different then any other day. Yes, this was the day she had to start a new school, on her own. Her family, consisting of her younger brother and mother, were at their home in Japan. How she missed them. The school in question, Kuan Yin Academy, was no a 'normal' school. **

**Kuan Yin was a school for anything related to the world that most people did not know about. Very few knew of the academy for what it was for it was a school for the non believable. The attendants of the school were demons, hunters, monk's that helped in the demon world, and miko's, powerful 'priestesses'. Most of the world's population was oblivious to the fact that they lived with concealed demons and such. **

**Kagome had been trained in Japan but had the opportunity to further her teachings at the academy. Taking the offer she was now where she was, alone. She knew no one, spoke to barely anyone and wanted to go home, but knew she could not. **

**Stepping out of the shower she looked in the mirror. Her raven black hair reached the middle of her black and her ice blue eye's sparkled as the light reflected off them. Although she was only of the eighteen year mark, her powers were extensive. She had mastered skill's that had taken previous the majority of their lives to learn. **

**As she dried her body and put her hair up in the traditional Japanese style she walked back into her bedroom. Class for her started at seven, though she knew she had to be there ten minutes early to get her schedule. Looking at the clock it read quarter past six. Sighing, she knew she had to leave the safety of her apartment. **

**Dressed in a pair of jeans and navy tee shirt she left. American clothing wasn't foreign to her, but she had never tried on a lot of things. She preferred to conceal what was not to be seen, the standers to what were shown taught in Japan were far stricter then where she was. She did not understand why women in this country degraded themselves enough to wear thing's that showed too much. **

**Reaching the destination of her car, a sleek black mustang, she unlocked the door and started the automobile. Her bag had been in the passenger seat beside her, knowing she would forget the first day. Rolling down the window as she drove her mind was plagued with thoughts.**

**What if they didn't like her? What if this was a big scheme to put all demon world connected beings away? What if she couldn't handle the lessons? All these worries she knew were not of concern. She was smart, smart enough to catch up with what she had missed since school started two weeks prior. She was likable, if you did not strike a nerve by insulting her. And the thought of someone going to the extent to lock every demon and demon related personnel away was absurd, they would die trying. **

**As she pulled into the parking lot of the school she sighed. How she wished she was at her old school, where she knew everyone. Who to avoid, who to trust and who were her friends. The feeling of not belonging was lingering at the back of her mind as she walked to the school. Students were not permitted to stay in the front; there was a back field that they could 'hang out' in, so that they may be in their true forms. **

**Walking to the office she stood at the desk, waiting to be addressed.**

"**May I help you dear?" The secretary, a pure blooded cat demon, asked her.**

"**Yes you can, ma'am. I am a new transfer student, Kagome Higurashi, and I was hoping I could get my schedule." Kagome told the secretary, startling her slightly with how much respect she showed. **

"**Oh yes, the chairman informed me of your coming. Here is your schedule and please, call me Mrs. Ferro." Mrs. Ferro announced.**

"**Thank you Mrs. Ferro." Kagome replied, as she took her schedule and left.**

**Looking it over to find her locker number she slightly scowled. Her schedule wasn't horrible but it was far from her liking. The six subjects she was 'stuck' with for the year were not very enjoyable. Her first three classes, before lunch, were English, Demon History and Meditation, all an hour each. Following an hour's lunch she had to attend physical education, which in this case was fighting and training, mathematics and singing.**

**Kagome loved to sing, it was by far her favourite class. She decided that as long as she ended the day with singing she would survive. As she made her way to her first class she couldn't help but notice the stares she got. They were unnerving. As she entered the classroom, a good ten minutes before class she noticed the teacher's intense gaze.**

"**Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher asked her.**

"**Yes I am sir." Kagome told him.**

"**Well, welcome to the class I understand you are a miko." The teacher announced.**

"**Yes, I am a miko sir." Kagome replied.**

"**Okay, you may take a seat and please call me Mr. Demigaro." Mr. Demigaro told her as she made her way to the back of the class.**

**Kagome sat down and looked out the window. Upon sitting down she noticed the students were on edge because of her. She hadn't done anything to upset them, had she? No, all she had done was get her schedule, introduce herself to the first teacher and sat down. How would that offend anyone? Her nervousness increased, she knew miko's were rare but were they so rare seeing one made you on edge?**

**As she pondered over her thought's a group of four entered. Kagome watched as they walked over to where she was seated. The group was most defiantly 'odd'. It consisted of two hanyou's, a monk and a hunter. The hunter approached her with caution.**

"**H-hi, are you a miko as everyone says?" The hunter asked her.**

"**Yes I am but may I ask why everyone is so afraid or nervous around and about me?" Kagome questioned the girl, keeping calm.**

"**It's just that the only other miko in the school try's to purify anyone who crosses her." The hunter told her.**

"**Well, I'm not like that, I know my power's for what they are, a gift. Something that should not be used for personal pain infliction." Kagome replied to the girl.**

"**Oh, well, in that case, I'm Sango." Sango told Kagome, offering a hand.**

"**I'm Kagome, would you mind if you sat with me?" Kagome asked Sango, shaking her hand.**

"**No, this is where we usually sit anyways." Sango told Kagome, motioning for the other's to come over. **

**The two hanyou's looked at her oddly as the monk looked her over.**

"**It's alright guys, she not like Kikyou." Sango informed the others.**

**Kagome could feel the other's relief and smiled slightly, her nervousness subsiding somewhat.**

"**I'm Gin." Gin, one of the hanyou's, announced to Kagome.**

"**Nice to meet you." Kagome told Gin.**

"**This is my boyfriend InuYasha." Gin told, pointing to the other hanyou.**

**The response Kagome from the other hanyou was an audible 'humph'. **

"**I'm Miroku." Miroku told Kagome.**

**Kagome smiled in return. As the five chatted Kagome learned that the two hanyou's in question were both half human half dog demons. Kagome decided she liked the four of them. As the class started she noticed one other miko presence. Looking over she saw that a lone girl sat in the corner and glared at anyone who even neared her. As the other miko locked eyes with Kagome she could feel the bad vibes from her, it made her nervous. Never in her life had she felt so much personal pleasure in causing other's pain. Her aura stated that if you came near she would hurt you for pleasure. Kagome now understood why the other student's were leery about her. **

**The class progressed and she was not lost. The only thing that was keeping her distracted was the aura the other miko was giving off.**

"**Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her, when she sighed for the near millionth time.**

"**Yeah, it's just that, the other miko's aura is bugging me. You were right to say she uses her powers for something far beyond what they're meant for." Kagome told Sango. **

**Sango frowned at her new friend. Although she was not educated in the ways of miko's she knew that there aura reading was near perfect. If Kagome was feeling this pestered from Kikyou without being all that near to her, then she was a bigger malice then they had first imagined. **

**As the class ended Kagome learned that Sango had the same schedule as her. As they entered demon history Kagome was almost blow back. Something, or someone in the room, was extremely powerful. As they took their seats at the back Kagome searched around the room and found the source to be coming from the male demon in the corner. **

"**Sango, who's the demon in corner?" Kagome asked Sango, her voice barely above a whisper.**

"**That's InuYasha's half brother Sesshomaru, full blooded, and doesn't say two words to anyone." Sango told her.**

"**Oh." Kagome replied, deep in thought.**

**Kagome sat through the history lesson barely paying attention. How could she concentrate with such a presence in the room? She had never come across someone so…powerful. **

**The bell rang, startling Kagome to the point where she fell out of her seat. Sango practically jumped on her.**

"**Are you okay? You look a little pale? Are you sick?" Sango questioned her, looking at her as she stood.**

"**Yes I'm fine, I've always been a little pale and no I'm not sick." Kagome told Sango, feeling like a complete idiot.**

**Sango nodded and walked with Kagome to meditation. Kagome knew someone was intensely staring at her. She didn't dare look who. As soon as the thought registered in her head that this was a demon school she panicked.**

'**He could be here! It is a possibility.' Kagome thought.**

**She couldn't stand it she slowly looked over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with molten. InuYasha's half brother was the one who was starring at her. Kagome breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as they entered the classroom. She was thankful that she had an hour to meditate, Kagome meditated often but an hour during school hours was always useful. Clearing her mind and losing herself in the nothingness of everything always calmed the soul.**

**As she took a seat in the middle near the window on a mat laid out on the floor she waited for the sensei to come in. The sensei in question was delighted to have Kagome in his class. He made his way over to her.**

"**Miss. Higurashi?" He asked her. **

"**Yes sensei?" Kagome replied to him.**

"**I understand that your former sensei was sensei hyou." The sensei stated.**

"**Yes I did sir." Kagome told him.**

"**Well, I'll let you in on a secret, he is my brother. He has informed me about you Kagome, I expect nothing less then you gave for him." The sensei told.**

"**Of course." Kagome replied to him, smiling.**

**The sensei nodded and winked at her, knowing how far she could go into meditation without assistance. **

**As class began she was relived. The sensei had lit incenses and places them around the room, leaving one right by her, which she liked. As she started to lose her self in nothingness her peace was shattered. At the back of the class a shouting match had erupted in the back of the class between two youkai.**

**The sensei couldn't get them to stop. He looked around the class apologetically as the two youkai continued. His eyes fell upon Kagome who was finding it hard to keep herself in check. She hated being interrupted. Her concentration and peace would be broken like glass, shattering on impact. As that last remained shattered piece dropped Kagome started to have some difficulty in keeping her anger under control. The two youkai were now breaking her peace out of concentration as well. **

"**Will you two control yourself?" Kagome snapped, causing the two youkai to stop immediately.**

**Kagome breathed deeply, wanting to rip the two youkai limb from limb and hating the fact that she was thinking that. The two youkai left for the office, knowing the punishment would be severe.**

"**Well, if everyone is ready, we may begin again. Thank you Kagome." Sensei announced.**

**Kagome merely nodded, her head pounded. She hated losing concentration and snapping like that caused her miko energy to rise, which she did not want. No, that was defiantly not what she wanted. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate again, but couldn't. She groaned in her head and tried again. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and knew it was sensei. She smiled and tried again, this time succeeding.**

**She slipped once again into nothingness. The darkness that once surrounded her transformed into light, then back into darkness. This was her bliss. Where darkness and light could be together yet apart. Where there was no one, just her. Where no one could hurt her. This was her confinement. This was her everything. This is what her soul wanted. Not to be left alone but to have dark and light be as one. No more fighting, no more tears, no more hurt. **

**She heard the sensei say the time to come back to reality was upon them. Kagome knew she didn't want to but carefully willed herself out of her deep bliss. Back to reality she came. Back to the place that hurt her. Back to the place that betrayed her. Back to the place where everything she held dear was far away. No, she didn't like reality but she had to face it, it was her biggest fear. **

**She opened her eyes to find the bell was about to ring. The majority of the class rushed out of there, oblivious to the fact that this was to teach and help them. Kagome sat there for a few more seconds. The sensei walked over to her.**

"**You were deep inside yourself Kagome, I could feel it. My brother was not lying when he said you were gifted." Sensei told her. **

"**Thank you, your brother was a great teacher. In and out of meditation." Kagome replied to him, standing up. **

**Sensei nodded and left, that's when Kagome noticed the one person in the room other then her, InuYasha's half brother Sesshomaru. She looked into those molten eyes again and caught him starring into the depths of her blue one's, as if searching. **

"**I have never met someone who could go that deep into meditation. You nearly lost your aura in yourself." Sesshomaru announced, startling her somewhat.**

"**Thank you, I take pride in my meditation, it can be a power to some and a weakness for others." Kagome told him.**

"**Spoken like a true miko." Sesshomaru replied, brushing past her out the door.**

**For a split second their bodies touched. Kagome felt an electric type shock rise up her arm. It made her breathing shaky, her intake sharp and her release even harder. She quickly left the classroom and headed to her locker to put her thing's away. Entering the cafeteria she spotted the group of four at a back table.**

**From a distance Kagome did not want to disrupt them. They looked they all belonged. InuYasha with Gin, Sango with Miroku. How did she fit in? She didn't. She turned around and walked out. Eating wasn't very high on her priority list. She was happy if she ate one meal a day. **

**Walking into the refuge of the back field she walked to a tree near the back. The shade made it cooler as she sat down, with her back to the tree. She stayed there, unmoving, seemingly not breathing for a few minutes. She sighed and got into a meditation pose. Yes, meditation was what she would do. She closed her eyes and was about to attempt nothingness when she sensed a presence. She looked up to meet the silver eyes of Gin. **

**Kagome thought Gin was beautiful. Her long black hair was kept lose and her silver eyes were unmatched by none. Her aura was seeming always calm, she liked that.**

"**Why weren't you at lunch? I seen you come in and then you walked out. Sango said you were acting a little off, is everything alright?" Gin asked her, sitting down beside her. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I'd come out and meditate." Kagome told Gin.**

"**Weren't you just in meditation class?" Gin asked her.**

"**Yeah, I was, but, meditation is something I do a lot." Kagome told her.**

"**Oh, well, if you're sure you're alright I'll see you in the next class." Gin replied, standing up.**

**Kagome smiled and nodded, watching as Gin walked away, seeming disappearing as she used her demon speed to return to her group faster then normal. Kagome put her head in her hands. She knew she was over reacting. They seemed to like her fine. But that's what was bugging her, they _seemed_ like they did. Kagome wished she was invisible, like the air. Now even more then before she wished she could just blow away with the breeze. Another presence made itself known.**

"**Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome announced as the demon walked out from behind the tree and took a seat beside her. **

"**This is where I usually come during lunch hours." Sesshomaru told her. **

"**Well then I'll make sure I go somewhere else." Kagome replied, not in the mood for anyone or anything right now.**

"**It is alright, it's big enough to share and I realize that I do not own the world. You have free reign on the grounds, as do I." Sesshomaru told her, not knowing why he seemed to want to be near the girl.**

"**It's so different here." Kagome started, not knowing why. "This school, the people, everything is different. I don't know who it can be so completely opposite. It's like I don't belong. I doubt I'll stay long, as much as I like California I don't like the feeling of not belonging. It's like Japan is a whole different planet."**

**Sesshomaru was about as confused as Kagome as to why she would just start talking about what was bothering her. She knew she should just suck it up and keep going. She hated to be defeated but how could she keep her sprits up when they were still broken from Japan.**

**That's when the realization hit her. If she went back to Japan everything would return to how it was before. She couldn't handle it. She had come to California not only for the opportunity but to escape. Of course she was the only one who knew that reason. She breathed in a shaky breath, everywhere she went seemed to bring pain, sorrow but maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. She could fit in, if she tried, she could put everything behind her, if she wanted to, and she did.**

**Kagome smiled as she stood up.**

"**You didn't even say anything and you helped me in ways I wished someone always would, thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome told him, walking away.**

**Sesshomaru was just plain shocked. His emotionless façade dropped, he had helped someone? No, impossible, he hadn't done anything.**

"**Truly a strange miko." Sesshomaru thought out loud.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: That, my friend's and acquaintances, was chapter one. In attempts to entice the reader to continue reading I will be writing my chapter around the same length. I humble request that you review, but I have no control over action's and the minds of other. So, until we meet again._**

_**(x)Demeter Hera(x)**_


	2. Chapter 2

1**_Demeter Hera: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. This is the second chapter of A Miko's Touch and I do hope the reviewers and readers like this chapter as much as the first. _**

**_Review Responses_**

**_Veata: Thank you, I did try and capture Gin's appearance in the correct manor. _**

**_InuKago45: Thank you, I was slightly leery about the length for I know some people do not like when authors go into extensive detail about something that does not relate to the story, example, the first paragraph of this story._**

**_Mirage and Mirokiki: You will not be waiting an extensive amount of time for the next chapter I assure you. _**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Last Paragraph of Chapter One**_

**_  
_"You didn't even say anything and you helped me in ways I wished someone always would, thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome told him, walking away.**

**Sesshomaru was just plain shocked. His emotionless façade dropped, he had helped someone? No, impossible, he hadn't done anything.**

"**Truly a strange miko." Sesshomaru thought out loud.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kagome slowly walked back towards the school. The sun's ray washed over her, giving the impression of a heavenly glow and undeniable grace. As she opened the doors leading into the academy she made her way through the student's to her locker. **

**Reaching her destination she had the very strong urge to find a way to just stay outside, in the warmth of the sun and the cooler places of the shade. The wind was calling her once again. She wished once again that she could be blown away so that she might be brought to her bliss. She wished that she could just escape reality forever and never have to deal with anything ever again. She wished everything hadn't happened in Japan. Yes, she wished that.**

**Sighing she knew she would have to push herself to do what she had come for, learn and start over. But, how does one start over when one's heart had yet to break free from the ties of the past? She would try to; she didn't have a choice in that decision. She had to try and make a fresh start, she needed too. **

**Making her way into the changing room she found Gin and Sango.**

"**Hey, have fun meditating?" Gin asked her.**

"**Yes I did actually." Kagome lied to Gin.**

"**Have any company?" Gin asked her, cocking an eyebrow.**

"**No I was alone." Kagome lied, knowing Gin knew that she knew that she wasn't alone.**

"**Come on Kagome, we know you weren't there alone. Who was with you?" Sango asked her, slightly exited.**

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome sighed.**

"**Try us." Sango told her.**

"**I was joined by Sesshomaru." Kagome announced, the shock expression on Sango's face being close to priceless.**

"**You were joined by _him_?" Sango asked her, disbelief caressing her voice.**

"**Yes I was joined by _him._" Kagome replied, getting ready for class.**

**Before Kagome could be bombarded with more question's she had exited the changing room and entered the auditorium.**

"**I think she likes him." Sango announced, waiting for Gin.**

"**Perhaps we should help her in that decision." Gin replied, smirking as she exited with Sango. **

**As the two other girls joined Kagome they noted her slightly shocked expression.**

"**Are we the only girls?" Kagome asked them.**

"**Yeah, we are, most of the female youkai's go to the etiquette school on the other side of town. Personally, I'd rather be here, thus why I am." Gin told her.**

**Kagome nodded an understanding and watched as InuYasha and Miroku made their way over to them. InuYasha stood beside Gin whereas Miroku tried to grope Sango, which, in turn, got him slapped.**

"**Would it kill you to control yourself?" Sango demanded from Miroku.**

"**But my love, who else would I feel up if not you?" Miroku asked her, with a grin.**

**Sango shook her head and directed her attention to the front of the class, where the teacher had entered.**

"**Today you will be fighting hand to hand with an opponent of my choosing. I will be marking you so that means there is only one fight at a time. Once done you will watch the other's fight and watch their technique, lord knows the majority of you don't have one." The teacher announced.**

**The class shifted to sitting on the bleachers, which just happened to appear once needed. The five friends sat at one end but Kagome's mind kept wandering to a certain demon in the far corner. **

"**You do know how to fight correct?" Sango asked Kagome, snapping her out of her daze.**

"**Yes, I do. I was trained in Japan for a few years." Kagome told her.**

"**Feh, you'll probably get laid out." InuYasha announced to the group.**

"**Perhaps you're just used to that position." Kagome told him.**

**The three other's started to snicker. It was a rare event when someone choose to rival InuYasha's sarcasm and remarks. An audible 'humph' was heard as InuYasha crossed his arms.**

**One by one the group of five was called upon. Per regular Sango and Gin won whereas Miroku and InuYasha lost against their opponents. **

"**Kagome and Ryun." The teacher announced.**

**Kagome made her way down to face her opponent.**

"**I'll take it easy wench." The demon named Ryun announced, his group of friend's snickering.**

"**It will be your downfall." Kagome told him.**

**Ryun growled as the teacher announced they could commence. As if on cue Ryun lunged at Kagome who bent down and swept his legs out from under him, pinning him to the mat in a matter of seconds. **

"**Nice form." The teacher grunted.**

**Kagome got up and headed back to the bleachers. **

"**Wow Kagome that was really good." Sango commented.**

"**Thank you." Kagome replied, sitting down. **

**Kagome smiled as her friends began to chatter again. Once again she felt like someone was starring at her. She still had a fear that it would be someone else but casually looked over he shoulder anyways. Once again her eyes met those of molten, Sesshomaru's. She smiled at him and looked away, trying to stop the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.**

**As the class came to a close Kagome walked back into the change room and got back into her 'school' cloths.**

"**I saw that." Gin whispered to Kagome.**

"**You saw what?" Kagome asked her.**

"**I saw you and Sesshomaru starring at each other." Gin told her.**

"**When were we starring at each other?" Kagome asked her, trying to play stupid.**

"**Just now! And don't think I didn't see that blush!" Gin told her.**

"**You pay to much attention to things." Kagome replied, sighing slightly.**

**Kagome walked out into the hall and was closely followed by Gin.**

"**You like him!" Gin exclaimed, a few students in the hall stopping to look.**

"**What?" Kagome asked her.**

"**You like him." Gin told her matter of factly.**

"**I do not." Kagome replied.**

"**Liar." Gin breathed as they entered the demon history classroom.**

**They took a seat at the back of the class and continued their debate on weather Kagome liked Sesshomaru or not. **

"**This week we will be looking at the demon king of sixteen seventy." The teacher announced as he entered the classroom. **

**Very loud groan's of displeasure were heard throughout the classroom, others uttered curses. Kagome didn't have a problem with it, it was obviously important in some manor or they would not be teaching it.**

**As the lesson began Kagome began to understand why Gin had fallen asleep. It wasn't as exiting as it was in Japan. In Japan her teacher would go more into detail about the battles and such rather then the leadership speech. **

**As Kagome starred out of the window she saw the scenery. The sun's rays had been slightly covered by clouds so the grounds were not as illuminated. The tree's still provided cover from the rays in the form of shade. The ground's looked so peaceful. **

**The bell was a mere minute away from ringing so Kagome shook Gin.**

"**Huh?" Gin asked, waking up.**

**As if on cue the bell rang and Gin thanked Kagome for saving her from jumping out of her seat.**

"**Don't worry about it; you didn't miss much, just a lot of talk." Kagome told her.**

"**Yeah that sound's like a regular history class." Gin laughed.**

"**So who do we have singing with?" Kagome asked.**

"**Sesshomaru will be their Kagome don't worry." Sango told her friend, coming up behind her.**

**Kagome sighed and shook her head. Did she like Sesshomaru? She had to admit he was extremely handsome but he did have the personality of an ice block. Kagome shook her head again, no, she wasn't falling for him. Besides, someone that handsome probably had a girlfriend. Yes, she was not falling for him.**

**She was wrong.**

**Entering the classroom she noticed she had yet another male teacher. She didn't like the fact that she didn't have a single female teacher but, from what Gin had said, they were probably at the other school. Sitting down in about the middle she noticed that Gin and Sango looked uninterested.**

"**Do you like singing?" Kagome asked the two girls.**

"**No, I was not blessed with a voice." Sango told her.**

"**Yeah and singing just isn't my thing, what about you?" Gin asked her.**

"**I have a feeling you're going to find out." Kagome sighed.**

**The teacher approached the three girls with his gaze set on Kagome.**

"**Are you Kagome?" The teacher asked.**

"**Yes I am sir." Kagome replied.**

"**I have received word from Madame Yuri." The teacher announced, slightly smirking when Kagome slumped her shoulders somewhat.**

"**May I ask what she said?" Kagome asked. **

"**Well she did not say much but she did send me two things, the music to your solo and the tape of your last audition." The teacher told her, Kagome's eyes widening somewhat.**

**She had blown the last audition so that she could stay with Madame Yuri and whenever she wanted her to sing, she would threaten to show everyone the audition.**

"**I was wondering if you would like to sing." The teacher asked.**

"**I don't really have a choice do I?" Kagome asked him.**

"**No, not at all." The teacher replied, smiling.**

"**Alright." Kagome sighed, standing up. **

**In all honesty Kagome had an amazing voice but she hated singing in front of her class mates. She was better when she sung alone but knew that she would have to get over the fear one day. **

"**Well class to start things off we have Kagome here singing because of you by Kelly Clarkson. So give her you undivided attention." The teacher announced, the class of about twenty students looking at her, Sesshomaru being on of them.**

**The slow music started and Kagome got ready to sing.**

"**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your painAnd now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you" She sang.**

**Just like always, she had hit every note perfectly, never once faltering. The classes, and teacher, were speechless; her voice had been a breakthrough. There was only on other that had a voice as powerful and alluring as hers but he choose not to sing. **

**As if one cue the class erupted into applaud and an audible whistle from Sango. Kagome slightly blushed as her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, who showed a smile for a split second before it was replaced by his emotionless façade. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: This chapter was a bit shorter but I promise it will not go any shorter then this. I request once again that you review and please leave any thought's or comments what so ever. Thank you for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

1**_Demeter Hera: Welcome one and all yet again to a Miko's Touch. I'm quite content that I am slowly gaining readers. I know it does take time to acquire reviews and such but I am very grateful to those who take the time to review and read. Now I would like to inform you of an upcoming fan fiction, and I am well aware that having two will mean that the updating process will be somewhat longer. But, alas, the fan fiction in question is another present time Sesshomaru Kagome pairing. The basic plot is that Sesshomaru is the lead singer of the rock band the Tashio's. When he comes home for the Christmas holidays he finds that one Higurashi Kagome is now living with them for reasons only their father knows. In essence he falls for her and when she starts to return the feeling her past comes back to make everything fall apart yet again. I request that the reviewer's that wish for me to post the fan fiction say so, for if you do not like the plot the point of posting it isn't all that great, correct?_**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_Veata: Bonzai to you as well. Well I guess if I do not update I am going to be killed. But, do not fret, I was going to update anyways._**

**_Mirage and Mirokiki: Yes I love the song as well, one of my favourites by Kelly Clarkson. I'm glad to know that my fan fiction inspired you, through another's work, to sing, singing is always good. As far as I know there will be more Kelly Clarkson song's to come for her voice does play a part in her and Sesshomaru getting together, but, I must not say more._**

**_sataness-ov-desire: Your pen name is very nice, I like it._**

**_kiraracutie4: Yes, yes he was staring at her and he will also be staring at her in this chapter._**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**The Last Paragraph of Chapter Two**_

**As if one cue the class erupted into applaud and an audible whistle from Sango. Kagome slightly blushed as her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, who showed a smile for a split second before it was replaced by his emotionless façade.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"**Kagome that was amazing." Sango gushed as Kagome reclaimed her seat.**

"**Oh, thanks." Kagome replied to her, very quietly.**

**The class continued to murmur about Kagome's talent as the class resumed. The lesson was extremely boring, even for Kagome. Apparently, no one could keep a note long enough to satisfy him. Was she the only singer in the class? The answer was no, but the other talent there, choose not to show it. **

**As the day came to a close, the bell to leave sounded. As the class ran out of the class Kagome stood up. She was almost at the door when she felt something warm and electrifying on her wrist. Looking over her shoulder she came face to face with Sesshomaru, who was holding her wrist.**

"**Is there something you need?" Kagome asked him, not stuttering although her heart was racing.**

"**Your voice…it is what Sango told you, it is amazing." Sesshomaru told her, looking into her eyes, making her heart race faster, if that was possible.**

"**T-Thanks." Kagome replied, in a voice barely audible. **

**Sesshomaru could feel her heart beating, he could hear the beating in his head. A rhythm that was, to him, one of the most exiting sounds he had ever heard.**

**Sesshomaru smirked and let go of her wrist. He seen her close her eyes, for the loose of warmth in her lower arm. Taking a chance he brushed past her and lightly touched her neck with his hands, as if teasing her. He was gone in an instant and Kagome stood there.**

**Her breathing was off and she felt…different. It was like her body was yearning for something from him. Kagome quickly squashed the thought in the back of her mind. She was still afraid to let someone in. No, she would not let anyone in. At least when she was alone, she couldn't get hurt. Her heart would not be able to take it if it happened again.**

**Tears started to well up in her eyes. **

**Was she really that pathetic? Had one bad boyfriend made her incapable to love another? Was she now unable to receive love like she used to? No, she would heal and she would love again…right?**

**She briskly walked to her locker and grabbed her stuff. Home, that's where she needed to go. Yes, she could go home, finish her assignments, have a nice dinner, take a relaxing shower and then go to sleep. Kagome was well aware that no matter what she did it would never be that organized. **

**She would go home yes, but not right away. She shut her locker and nearly started to hit her head off of the metal. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she have the perfect family, perfect appearance, perfect boyfriend, perfect everything?**

**She chuckled at the thought. **

**Her smile was slowly returning. She didn't have that bad of a life. She did have a roof over he head, a place to be educated, a good car and a very hot Sesshomaru standing with InuYasha beside her car at theirs.**

**Wait.**

**Did she just think Sesshomaru was hot?**

'**I'm going to kill myself one day.' Kagome groaned inside her head as she walked to her car.**

"**Hey, wench, Gin was looking for you." InuYasha hollered.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes at the comment. She was going to kill InuYasha as well. **

"**Didn't you hear me wench?" InuYasha demanded.**

"**Have you ever heard of manners?" Kagome asked him, putting her bag in her car.**

"**You have a nice car Kagome." Sesshomaru announced, looking at the car, while side glancing at her.**

"**Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome replied, InuYasha gaping at the new found voice Sesshomaru had found.**

"**Wow he can talk." InuYasha breathed.**

"**Well isn't that an intelligent comment." Kagome told him.**

"**Hey shut up." InuYasha retorted.**

"**InuYasha must you always start?" Gin asked him, coming up beside him with Sango and Miroku. **

"**Sango here has regaled us about your voice." Miroku announced.**

**Kagome groaned mentally. She knew she had a good voice but she didn't want to be told about it. In all honesty she was nervous. The audition she had taken to stay with her old vocal teacher she had purposely done horrible but, if she were to have tried, she didn't believe she would have been accepted anyways. Kagome thought her voice wasn't that good and she got nervous in front of people.**

**The thought of when she sang in class warmed her a bit. She had not been nervous. But she knew why. It was like she had had a guardian angel beside her. Whispering in her ear that she was doing great and not to miss the note. That guardian angel, coincidently, had long silver hair and the most captivating molten eyes.**

"**Kagome, we were wondering if you wanted to com back to InuYasha's house with us and hang out?" Gin asked her.**

**Kagome thought about it for a moment.**

"**Sure, why not? I'm in." Kagome replied to her.**

"**Well then…err…Sesshomaru can we drive the car and you could go with Kagome?" InuYasha asked his brother.**

"**That's fine with me." Kagome added.**

**Sesshomaru sighed somewhat and moved away from the car so that the other's could get in. The four packed into the car and were off. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a few second.**

"**I'll drive." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**I'm guessing I don't get a say in this." Kagome sighed, handing him the keys, making sure to make as little contact as possible. She didn't need that same feeling to return again.**

**As the engine started Sesshomaru backed out of the parking spot. He turned left once reaching the main road.**

"**Didn't the others go the other way?" Kagome asked him.**

"**They did, but, the road that I take doesn't have a speed limit." Sesshomaru told her with a slight smirk. **

**Yes, he would show her how fast he could go.**

**As he turned onto a deserted side road Kagome started to tense. The scenery was beautiful. The lush green valley that laid to the west was visible. The road ahead looked as though it was untouched by any human ever. The pavement glistened in the sun light and looked like a never ending strip of adrenaline supplier. **

**Sesshomaru revved the engine, which in turn brought Kagome out of her thoughts. He took off, pushing his foot on the pedal so it basically hit the floor. **

**The accelerator rose in an instant. One hundred, one hundred and twenty, one hundred and thirty.**

**Kagome couldn't watch. Everything around her, at that moment in time, was exiting her in way's she wished they didn't. She gripped the seat and bit her lower lip. Everything was blasting past her and beside her was an angel. His hair blew in the wind and his molten eyes shone. **

**Kagome felt like she was in her meditation again. The colors were blending together. She had lost track of how fast they were going. She was in another sort of bliss. A bliss that could only be created with him.**

**Him. The new object of her desire. She denied any assumptions of her having feelings for him. Her heart was ready to mend; it was ready to open up for another chance at love. But her head stopped her. How long had she known him? Were they even friend and did he return the feelings?**

**At that moment thoughts raced through the equally exited Sesshomaru.**

'**I can smell her sent. She's exited. She smells sweet, like the rain that falls from the thunderous clouds. Hair like a moonless night and eyes like the deepest ocean. Yes, a beauty indeed.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.**

**As the mansion came into view he started to slow down. Kagome's breathing started to return to normal. As they had hit the highest point of the ride she had lost everything. Her scenes were still disoriented and her mind was racing. **

**The car came to a stop in the back parking lot of the Tashio mansion. Sesshomaru pulled the key's out of the starter and just sat their. He knew he didn't want to leave her. Did she want him to leave? Her scent was now masked.**

'**Probably so the half breeds do not smell her excitement.' He thought to himself. **

**Kagome looked at him. Her blue crystal clear oceans were getting lost his fiery molten depths as they starred at each other. **

**He leaned in closer and her heart started to beat faster.**

**Was he going to kiss her? Did he even want to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her?**

**He leaned in so he was inches away from her face. Instead of kissing her he licked her lips in a sensual tease. He smirked and pulled back, exiting the car.**

"**Damn it." Kagome breathed, her thoughts scattered.**

**Exiting the car she muttered curses under her breath. How could she be so exited by him? As far as she could tell he was an emotionless block of ice. Yet, he showed emotion around her. He did smile at her. He did talk to her. **

"**Stupid confusing demon." She muttered.**

**Walking to the front the house she saw the others pull into the driveway. InuYasha gaped when he seen her.**

"**How did you get here before us?" InuYasha demanded of her, getting out of the car.**

"**Sesshomaru took a back road." Kagome told him, keeping her clam, although her body was still exited from the ride.**

"**How fast did he go?" InuYasha asked her.**

"**I didn't dare look." Kagome replied in a slight whisper as she walked over to Gin and Sango.**

**Kagome made her way to stand beside Gin and Sango while Miroku lay barely conscious on the ground. Gin narrowed her eyes slightly.**

"**Why is your scent masked?" Gin asked Kagome. **

**Kagome racked her brain for a suitable response. Her brain betrayed her, nothing came into mind.**

"**Probably because Sesshomaru made her." Sango offered, not catching onto the bigger meaning.**

"**Yeah, doesn't like the scent of human's too much." Kagome laughed slightly, trying to clear the air.**

**Sango helped Miroku up and headed over to InuYasha while Gin and Kagome stood their.**

"**I know that that is not the real reason Kagome." Gin announced.**

**Kagome sighed, she knew she could trust Gin, or so her mind and heart told her she could.**

"**Okay, you're right." Kagome sighed.**

"**What happened?" Gin asked her, wanting to know very badly.**

"**Nothing really major happened." Kagome told her.**

"**What did he do to make you have to mask your scent then?" Gin asked her.**

"**Well when he was driving he was kind of going as fast as my car would let him and it just…exited me. I don't know why." Kagome explained to her.**

"**Is that it?" Gin asked.**

"**Well then…he…uhh…" Kagome stuttered.**

"**What did he do Kagome?" Gin asked, now wanting to know more then ever.**

**Kagome and her were become close in a very short time. Gin wanted to know if Kagome liked Sesshomaru for Gin already had a plot in mind to get them together. Gin was good at those things.**

"**Helickedme." Kagome said, extremely fast.**

"**What!" Gin exclaimed.**

"**Shh." Kagome scolded her. "I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't." Kagome told her.**

"**You like him!" Gin yelled at her, but her voice remained in a whisper.**

"**I do not!" Kagome retorted, loud enough for everyone to hear.**

"**You do not what?" InuYasha asked her.**

"**Never mind, let's go inside." Gin announced.**

**The five walked inside. Gin near prancing at her new information, and her new self appointed task.**

**They made their way into the living room area and sat on the couches, chatting casually. As if not to draw more attention to herself she unmasked her scent, which had calmed down. **

"**So, did you enjoy your first day?" Miroku asked Kagome.**

"**Yeah, it was fine." Kagome told him.**

"**That's good. Perhaps you will stay then?" Miroku asked.**

"**Perhaps." Kagome replied, not knowing the answer to that question at the moment.**

"**Did you want to stay for dinner Kagome?" Gin asked her.**

"**Sure, why not." Kagome told her.**

"**Well then can you do us a favor?" InuYasha asked her.**

"**Yeah, sure." Kagome replied.**

"**Go ask Sesshomaru if pizza is okay." Gin told Kagome.**

**Kagome glared at her for a split second before she got up. Kagome stopped a foot short of the door.**

"**Where's his room?" Kagome asked.**

"**Go up the stairs and to your right. His door's the one on the right." InuYasha told her.**

**Kagome sighed and trudged up the stairs, Following the directions InuYasha had given her she knocked on the wooden door. Shifting from foot to foot, feeling a bit embarrassed, Sesshomaru opened his door, a smirk on his face.**

"**Uhh…InuYasha wanted to know if you were okay with pizza." Kagome told him, not looking him directly in the eyes.**

"**Tell InuYasha that I do not care." Sesshomaru replied, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. **

**Kagome nodded and went to go back downstairs.**

"**I see that your scent is unmasked, may I ask why it was in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked her, knowing full well why and his smirk growing by the second.**

**Kagome stood frozen to the spot. What was she supposed to say?**

"**I didn't think you'd want to smell my scent while you were around." Kagome told him, knowing the excuse was not even close to being believable.**

"**Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping out of his room and behind her.**

**Kagome stiffed and nodded. Her jaw locked and her mind racing again. Sesshomaru moved slightly closer, so his breath was tickling her neck. Kagome felt like jelly. She could melt into his embrace at any second.**

**No she did not just think that.**

"**Come get me when it arrives Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered to her, nipping at her ear lightly before returning to his room, leaving Kagome frustrated again. **

**As she headed back towards the living room she masked her scent again and tried to calm herself.**

"**What did he say?" InuYasha asked her, as she game back in and sat across from him and Gin.**

"**He told me to come get him when it arrived." Kagome told him.**

"**Good, pizza it is." InuYasha replied, getting up.**

"**We must be off." Sango told the remaining two companions as she dragged Miroku out the door. **

"**Bye." Kagome and Gin replied in unison.**

"**Your scent is masked again." Gin announced, after the front door was heard shutting.**

**Kagome nodded, still trying to suppress herself. **

"**The pizza will be here in forty minutes, what should me do until then?" InuYasha asked the two girls as he re-entered the living room.**

**InuYasha plopped down beside Gin and draped an arm over her shoulders. If Kagome hadn't been their, they would have probably been making out at that moment.**

**There was an awkward silence.**

"**Err if you want you can uhh watch tv while Gin and I go uhh…" InuYasha stuttered. **

"**Go ahead, just be down here before the pizza shows up." Kagome told him, smiling a bit, who was she to stand in the way of a couple?**

**Gin smiled at Kagome as a thank you as InuYasha and her made there way upstairs. Grabbing the remote Kagome started to flip through channels. Sitting there for over ten minutes constantly flipping through channels with no success at finding anything to watch she felt someone sit beside her.**

"**Where is InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**He's upstairs with Gin." Kagome told him, not looking at him.**

"**I wonder what they are doing this time." Sesshomaru sighed.**

"**I'd rather not intrude on their privacy and find out." Kagome replied, still flipping through endless channels.**

**Sesshomaru watched Kagome. **

**Why did she intrigue him so? He wondered if she felt the same.**

**Yes, he would find out.**

**In a swift movement he grabbed the controller and turned the television off. Kagome turned her head to protest but didn't get a word in. For before she could Sesshomaru had pulled her against him and pressed his lips on hers forcefully.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: I do hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I decided to make this one a 'cliff hanger' and I do promise to update as soon as I can. For I am starting school in a matter of three days and a new job in a matter of four days. But I promise to not keep the waiting period over one week, unless I absolutely have to. Be sure to comment about the new story idea, for I have the first chapter almost complete if you do want me to post it. Also I do recommend reading the author Veata. A person favourite of mine is her story Midnight Mornings. Until we meet again._**


	4. Chapter 4

1**_Demeter Hera: Once again you are in A Miko's Touch. Thank you for returning, it is much appreciated. If you are wondering why I am updating do suddenly, not that I am expecting anyone to complain, I am writing this chapter and dedicating it to Veata, whom is one of my best friends and this is her back to school present. Also, I would like to clarify something. In the part where Sesshomaru asks what InuYasha and Gin are doing they have never done anything other then 'make out' and I am sorry to anyone that thought differently, it was a mistake on my part. Pardon's and forgiveness are not in order for I know I have done wrong and I am doing my best to correct it. _**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_Veata: Seeing as how I value my existence, at least a little, I plan on updating and seeing as you know where I reside and such I do believe I should follow the warning and update today. _**

**_  
Apollo Artemis: Thank you for liking the writing. I do not know what to say about this Kat person, you must have me confused with someone else, or another situation where my name was changed, I do request that in the future you do not make reference to me being someone else. _**

**_  
1kenshinlover: I am truly sorry to leave it there but a cliff hanger is what draws the reader back to the next chapter. Evil yes, but a good writing technique the same. I do hope you enjoy the chapter for from what I can gather you are waiting for it. _**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**_Demeter Hera: Just quickly I have another thing to say. I was just wondering if you ever get those instances when your 'friends' choose to start telling at you about a problem that doesn't have a significant meaning to either of your lives? And when you point something else and they prove your point their response is 'shut up'. I do not understand it. Does anyone else?_**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**The Last Paragraph of Chapter Three**_

**_  
Why did she intrigue him so? He wondered if she felt the same._**

_**Yes, he would find out.**_

_**In a swift movement he grabbed the controller and turned the television off. Kagome turned her head to protest but didn't get a word in. For before she could Sesshomaru had pulled her against him and pressed his lips on hers forcefully.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Kagome was in shock. He was kissing her! What was she supposed to do?**

**In that exact moment Kagome had went into yet another bliss created by him. She moaned silently and absent mildly opened her mouth. Taking the opportunity, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, pushing back against the couch somewhat.**

**Sesshomaru was extremely pleased. He had hoped that Kagome would respond. For now he knew that she wanted this like he wanted it. **

**He slipped an arm around her waist as Kagome's arms snaked around Sesshomaru's neck. Her hands started to get tangled in his hair.**

**Sesshomaru started to growl possessive growls and quickly turned the kiss to feverish passion. Tilting his head his thrust his tongue deeper into Kagome's mouth, causing her to moan and audible moan of pleasure.**

**Sesshomaru continued to kiss her until she was nearly out of air, at which point he had to pull back. He was breathing heavy and the growls he was giving off were still audible. **

**Kagome was still somewhat shocked as she looked up at him. His molten depths were filled with want, desire and passion. **

**Her heart was racing. Never in her life had she had such a kiss. It was passionate and left her wanting more, which made her question herself somewhat. **

**His arms were still around her as hers were with him. They just lay there, looking at each other. What now?**

"**Kagome." Sesshomaru growled, moving down to kiss her neck.**

**Kagome stiffened a bit before relaxing completely. **

**He kissed her pulse point and suckled the warmed flesh, growling incoherent messages through out the process.**

**Sesshomaru ears twitched for the two hanyou's were descending from upstairs.**

"**This will occur again." Sesshomaru told Kagome.**

**He kisses her lightly one last time, savoring her sweet yet spicy taste. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes for a split second before he left in a flash of white. **

**Kagome closed her eyes. Her lips were slightly numb. His kiss had left her dazed. She almost forgot to mask her scent but the chattering of her two new friends snapped her out of her daze.**

**Gin and InuYasha sat back down on the couch across from her. Sitting holding hands and nothing more.**

"**Find anything good to watch?" Gin asked her, the television still off and a glint of amusement and knowing seen in her silver eyes. **

"**Not really, there wasn't much on." Kagome told her.**

"**Feh who cares, the pizza should be here soon." InuYasha intervened.**

**The two girls nodded. As if on cue the doorbell rang. InuYasha jumped up in an instant and humanized his form before going to answer the door.**

"**So, what happened?" Gin asked Kagome, moving to sit beside her.**

"**Nothing." Kagome lied to her.**

"**You're going to tell me and you know it." Gin told her, narrowing her eyes slightly.**

"**I will, but not here." Kagome replied, smiling at Gin.**

**Gin nodded and the two girls giggled slightly. InuYasha came back in, holding the pizza box and four plates. InuYasha sat down and handed Kagome a plate with a few large slices on it.**

"**Go bring that up to Sesshomaru, alright?" InuYasha asked.**

"**Yeah sure." Kagome replied, standing up.**

**As she descended up the stairs she faintly wondered what Sesshomaru had meant when he said that it would occur again. Did he want to kiss her again? Kagome sighed in frustration and knocked on the bedroom door.**

**Sesshomaru opened the door and looked curiously at her.**

"**Pizza delivery." Kagome told him with a smile, offering him the plate of pizza. **

"**Thank you, would you like to join me?" Sesshomaru asked her, taking the plate and opening the door for her to step in.**

"**Sure." Kagome replied, stepping in.**

**Sesshomaru shut the door behind them and silently thanked InuYasha for sending her up.**

**He gestured for her to sit on the huge silk covered bed.**

**Sesshomaru's room was done in deep reds, black and silver. His bed was larger then a king sized bed and was quite comfortable. His room looked like a small apartment, not very surprising in such a big house.**

**Kagome sat down and smiled at him as he sat beside her. He handed her a piece of pizza before taking a bite of his. They ate in silence for a few minutes.**

**Kagome was contemplating asking him why he kissed her but her mind was going against it. She had liked it. She hoped he had too. He more then likely had, seeing as he was the one to deepen the kiss.**

"**Something troubling you?" Sesshomaru asked her, finishing his pizza. **

"**No I'm fine." Kagome lied, taking the final bite of her dinner.**

"**You seem to question our actions earlier." Sesshomaru sighed, thinking she didn't like what had happened.**

"**No, it's not that, I swear." Kagome replied, looking at him.**

"**Then what is it?"" Sesshomaru asked her, his eyes boring into hers.**

**Kagome shifted uncomfortably and looked away. It's not like he would care what had happened to her.**

"**It's not you, if you're wondering." Kagome told him, finding his floor extremely fascinating. **

**Sesshomaru wanted to know why she was looked to be so down but was glad to know it wasn't him. Kagome turned her head to look at him again. **

**Sesshomaru was surprised, to say the least, when she leaned over and gave him a reassuring kiss. **

**Her kiss was so timid and delicate that it was driving Sesshomaru crazy with want. **

**He growled a low growl and pulled her into his lap, his tongue maneuvering its way into her mouth. Kagome's arm encircled Sesshomaru's neck again and he pulled her up against him. **

"**Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, causing Sesshomaru to let out a purr like noise and he slowly turned the kiss to heated passion once again.**

**Their tongues danced and played a game a war as they battled for dominance. Sesshomaru's rough, hot tongue, overpowered Kagome soft one and thrust itself deep inside her mouth, once again letting him taste her.**

**Kagome brought her hand up to his ear and stroked the outside of it. Sesshomaru shivered at the contact, his ears being very sensitive. Kagome once again traced the shell of his ear, liking the effect it had on him. **

**Sesshomaru pulled away from her mouth and groaned quietly and he brought his lips to her pressure point again. He started to suck her neck as his fingers traced the skin on the other side. As he started to nip and suck harder he was delighted to see that the skin was starting to go darker, giving her the look that she was taken. He heard he gasps and small moans as he continued his assault on her neck. **

**Satisfied at the color and size of the mark he brought his lips back up to hers in a sweet kiss. He pulled away from her a few second later and looked into her eyes.**

**This was the beauty that was stealing his heart.**

**Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her silk like hair.**

"**I told you that it would occur again." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, nipping at it after he was done.**

"**I'm glad it did." Kagome breathed, almost too modest to say it.**

"**Then we should make sure it happens a third time." Sesshomaru told her, running a hand down her spine, causing her to arch her back and push against him.**

"**Perhaps we shall." Kagome replied.**

"**Kagome, please tell me what was bothering you earlier." Sesshomaru told her, turning her chin so she was looking at him.**

"**I can't." Kagome breathed, trying to look away.**

"**Why not?" Sesshomaru asked her, holding her chin firmly in place.**

"**Sesshomaru, there are reasons why I came to California that I don't like to talk about. I was just thinking about them earlier." Kagome told him.**

"**Don't let the past haunt you Kagome." Sesshomaru replied, letting hid grip on her chin loosen somewhat.**

**Kagome smiled slightly at him and nodded. **

**Her past was haunting her. She knew the possibilities of him finding her weren't all that grand, but there was still a small chance. Yet, hearing Sesshomaru's words she felt like there was nothing to fear. Was there?**

"**You're right Sesshomaru; I shouldn't let it control my fate." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru smiled back at her and captured her lips in yet another kiss.**

"**What are you two doing in there?" InuYasha hollered, banging on the door, ruining the moment. **

**Kagome sighed.**

"**Look's like I have to go." Kagome announced.**

"**Don't worry, we'll meet again." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**I know." Kagome replied.**

**She slid off his lap and instantly wished to be back. The warmth that he had given her was gone, as was the warmth she had bestowed upon him. They gave one last look at each other before Kagome exited, masking her scent once again.**

"**So impatient." Kagome commented, brushing past InuYasha and walking down the stairs.**

"**What were you two doing?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru from the hallway.**

"**We were eating." Sesshomaru told him.**

"**I'm watching you two." InuYasha replied.**

**Sesshomaru got up and closed the door in the hanyou's face, not wanting to deal with him. Why did he care if he knew? Probably because everyone thought he was an ice block that had no emotions. That wasn't true, well, it was for a bit. But, within on day, Kagome had changed him. He felt his heart go out to her, it was intoxicating yet scary. Sesshomaru liked the feeling, it was as though it was right, and wrong. It was exhilarating.**

**Kagome was trying to hide the smile on her face as she entered the living room. **

"**I'm gunna get home." Kagome announced.**

"**Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Gin asked Kagome.**

"**Yeah, for sure." Kagome told her.**

"**Where do you live? We usually take one car or we could get someone to come pick you up." Gin replied, a plan forming in her head.**

"**Sounds like plan." Kagome told her, giving her the room number of her apartment and the address of it, unaware of the glint in Gin's eyes.**

"**Bye Kagome." Gin replied, watching as her new friend made her way to the back parking lot.**

**InuYasha entered right after Kagome left and flopped on the couch across from Gin.**

"**I think something's up between Kagome and Sesshomaru." InuYasha told her.**

"**There is." Gin replied, smiling.**

**Kagome made it to her car without getting lost, surprisingly. Getting in she started the engine, remembering the rush she had gotten when Sesshomaru drove. Kagome remembered the way they had come. She was glad; she had no clue where she was.**

**Laughing a little she backed out and turned her car's stereo on. Driving at a slower speed she noticed that the sun was setting.**

**She liked California. **

**She liked her new friends. She liked her new life. She liked the fact that she did belong, even if she felt she didn't. **

**Yes, she would stay.**

**Kagome, feeling adventurous, started to pick up speed. As her car hit one hundred and fifty she stayed at that speed for the rest of the road, loving the wind blow through her hair.**

**Turning onto the main road she made her way to her apartment. The lobby was unlock, per usual, and she jogged up the flights of stairs to her apartment. Opening the door she stepped in.**

**She threw her things on her desk and began her homework. **

**It didn't take her that long and soon enough she was heading to her bed for a night of rest. Slipping into her covers her phone rang.**

"**Hello." Kagome greeted, picking it up.**

"**Kagome?" A voice asked her.**

"**May I ask who's calling?" Kagome questioned.**

"**It's Souta." Souta replied to her.**

**Souta was Kagome's fourteen year old brother. She missed him and was glad to hear his voice.**

"**Hi Souta, what's up?" Kagome asked her brother.**

"**Not much, I wanted to know how your first day went, Hojo came around today asking for you as well." Souta told her.**

"**It was great Souta. My classes aren't the greatest but I'll live and I met some people. Stupid Hojo, just kick him next time he comes around." Kagome replied.**

"**That's good to hear. Did you meet a _boy_?" Souta asked her, putting emphasis on the word boy. **

"**Actually I did, not that its any of your business." Kagome told him.**

"**Oh come on! What's he like! You know I always know your boyfriends." Souta replied.**

"**He's not my boyfriend, yet. And he's nice. Maybe if you come to visit me then you'll meet him." Kagome told her brother.**

"**When can I come visit you?" Souta asked her eagerly.**

"**Soon, I promise, you'll have to ask mom." Kagome told him.**

"**Mom said that I can go whenever you say so, she's working a lot right now. Planning her wedding." Souta replied, instantly regretting it.**

"**Wedding?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Yeah that Akio guy asked her to marry him and she said yes." Souta sighed.**

"**I…see. Well, how about you come down in a few weeks?" Kagome asked him, not liking the fact that her mother was marrying Akio, Souta and her both hated him.**

"**Sound's good, but I have to go, mom's home. Love ya sis." Souta told her.**

"**Love you too Souta." Kagome replied, hanging up.**

**Kagome punched her pillow. Why wouldn't her mother have called when she got engaged? **

'**Poor Souta.' Kagome thought.**

**With her heart going out in condolences to her younger brother it also went out with love to Sesshomaru. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: Greetings and salutations, thank you once again for reading my story. I attempted to not write a cliff hanger by ending it with the end of the day. I hope you did not find them kissing to be rushed my mind was screaming at me to write it, so I obeyed and did. As you know this I am starting school and my job within the next few days but I will try and update before too long, it's a personal promise. Have a good eve._**


	5. Chapter 5

1**_Demeter Hera: Greeting's and salutations. This fiction is still A Miko's Touch and I am glad to see you have returned. For future reference I would like to make it clear that their will be a lemon in this. But, you will have to wait, patience is a virtue. I dedicate this chapter once again to Veata who's always there when I need her and I hope that in the future we remain as good friend's as we are now._**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_Veata: Thank you, I'm glad to know I'm one of you're favourite's. As for you grinning like a mad man, what a priceless site -chuckles slightly- _**

**_Mirage and Mirokiki: Love is always something to cherish and I do appreciate the comment in which you love my story. _**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The Last Paragraph of Chapter Four**

**_  
_Kagome punched her pillow. Why wouldn't her mother have called when she got engaged? **

'**Poor Souta.' Kagome thought.**

**With her heart going out in condolences to her younger brother it also went out with love to Sesshomaru.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The California morning was astounding. The sun shone majestically as it rose from the east. The rooms of the apartments started to slowly fill with light. **

**Kagome slept peacefully and was given and ethereal glow as the sun shone upon her. **

**Being that it was six in the morning Kagome's alarm clock sounded, causing the basking presence to stir awake.**

**Kagome rolled over and shut her alarm off, how she loathed that alarm clock.**

'**You don't have to drive today so you don't have to rush around as much.' Kagome thought to herself.**

**Walking into the bathroom she turned on the shower and discarded her cloths. The steaming water ran down her back as she closed her eyes, thinking of a certain silver haired angel. **

'**His kiss was so amazing.' Kagome thought, remembering his kisses.**

**She touched her neck where a very noticeable 'hicky' was. She touched it and noticed how it tingled. She tiled her head to the side and let the water run over it. **

**Kagome lost track of time and soon enough she heard a knock at the door.**

**Jumping out of the shower, not caring to dry her hair or anything, she rushed to the door, with just a towel on, expecting to see Gin. She opened it with a smile.**

**It wasn't Gin.**

**Kagome was mortified.**

'**Gin." Was all Kagome could think as she stood in the doorway. **

"**Erm…uhh…." Kagome stuttered.**

**Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow while a smirk lined his face. Kagome took one deep breath and forced herself to make an intelligent sentence.**

"**Umm…why don't you come in?" Kagome asked him.**

**Sesshomaru smirk grew wider as Kagome realized how extremely sexual that must have sounded.**

"**I mean come in while I get ready." Kagome corrected, blushing furiously as Sesshomaru stepped in. **

**Kagome sighed; this had to be the best way to start your day by far.**

'**I am going to kill her.' Kagome thought.**

**She saw Sesshomaru sit on her bed and she laughed quietly at the whole situation. She brushed past her CD player and hit play as she walked over to her dresser and grabbed some cloths. She smiled at Sesshomaru and went into the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind her.**

'**Very nice.' Sesshomaru thought.**

**As if on cue the music started to play. **

**The music in question surprised Sesshomaru. **

**It was classic Queen. He had thought that Kagome listened to the new age music, like the crap his brother listened to. **

**As the beat of the song picked up Kagome came out of the bathroom slightly dancing.**

**She was wearing a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a dark red shirt that was v cut and flared around the neck, hiding her 'hicky'.**

"**You look nice Kagome." Sesshomaru told her, causing her to blush.**

"**Thank you." Kagome replied, smiling a little.**

**She grabbed her bag and a hair tie from her dresser. She went to put her hair up but was stopped. Sesshomaru had wrapped his arm around her waist and, with his other hand, took the hair tie out.**

"**You look better with it down." Sesshomaru told her, kissing her on the cheek as he took her bag from her. **

**Kagome smiled and followed him out of his apartment, locking it behind her.**

"**Thanks for coming to get me." Kagome told him, walking beside him.**

"**It was my pleasure. If you'll always answer that door in a towel I might have to do it again." Sesshomaru replied, smirking as Kagome turned red. **

**Kagome was silently cursing herself for answering the door in her towel. It could have been worse though, it could have been Miroku. Kagome giggled at the thought as she got into Sesshomaru black Lexus.**

"**What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked her, not starting the car and looking at her.**

"**I was thinking how glad I was that it was you seeing me in the towel over Miroku." Kagome told him, with a shy smile. **

"**Indeed." Sesshomaru replied, starting the car.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes, how possessive he could be.**

**Kagome liked the attention and possessiveness of Sesshomaru though. It made her feel special. **

**She looked over at him and smiled, knowing that he could see her. Her sign that he could was he smiled as well. The car ride was silent for the majority of it. That was until they were almost there.**

"**Are you coming over to the house again today?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.**

"**If I'm invited, then sure." Kagome told him. **

"**Well, I invite you over. Meet me at the car after school and we'll go over together. InuYasha and the others can take the other car home." Sesshomaru replied, pulling into the school's parking lot.**

**Kagome smiled as he shut the car off. Sesshomaru leaned over and captured Kagome's lips in a heated kiss. He licked her bottom lip and waited for her to comply. Kagome felt herself slowly giving in to Sesshomaru and opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue darted into her mouth and caressed hers, causing her to shiver in delight. **

**He pulled away a moment later, done probing her mouth, for the time being.**

"**I'll see you after my dear." Sesshomaru told her, getting out of the car, grabbing his bag from the back seat.**

**Kagome giggled and grabbed her bag. Getting out of the car she couldn't help but let a smile grace her features.**

"**Okay, what happened?" Gin asked her impatiently, she had been waiting at Kagome's locker for Kagome to arrive.**

"**Patience is a virtue." Kagome scolded playfully.**

**Gin growled.**

"**Alright, we kissed, you happy?" Kagome asked her.**

"**What else? His scent is mixed with yours faintly." Gin told her, narrowing her eyes slightly.**

**Kagome blushed but pulled her top back a little to reveal the mark.**

"**Oh my!" Gin exclaimed, a smile on her features.**

**Kagome nodded and hid the mark again, grabbing her books. They headed towards English and were met by the other three, who were slightly questioning Kagome's happy mood.**

"**You smell like Sesshomaru." InuYasha mumbled.**

"**Well he did come pick me up right?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Humph." InuYasha replied, plopping down.**

**Kagome laughed and turned to Sango and Miroku, who seemed engrossed in a conversation.**

"**Today, we will be starting our grammar unit. I know what you're thinking, and yes it is very unnecessary but in the curriculum none the less." The teacher announced.**

"**I don't need no grammar." A demon stated from the middle of the class, his friends snickering.**

"**Perhaps if you had a brain you'd comprehend the lesson." Kagome mumbled to herself, a snicker coming from Gin and InuYasha upon hearing the comment.**

**The lesson wasn't entirely boring. The teacher kept poking fun at the non grammar friendly demon, causing him to look even more like an idiot. **

"**I'll catch up okay?" Kagome asked Sango and Gin, the bell for the class to end sounding.**

**The two girls nodded and left, carrying on a conversation.**

**Kagome waited a moment before exiting, coincidently meeting Sesshomaru a few feet away. **

"**You're late." Sesshomaru told her, causing near by students to stare.**

"**Hey, I was never told to meet you, this was on pure coincidence." Kagome replied. **

"**But of course." Sesshomaru announced, a small smile gracing his face for mere seconds.**

**As they entered the history class she felt Sesshomaru slightly pull on her wrist, signaling that he wanted her to sit near him. Kagome winked at Gin who understood and started talking with Sango.**

"**People might wonder." Kagome told him, joking.**

"**Let them continue to wonder. Perhaps they are wondering what you look like in a towel but I'm the only one that knows." Sesshomaru replied, casing Kagome to blush red as a few surrounding demon's jaw's hit the floor.**

**Sesshomaru smirked and say down in the corner with Kagome sitting beside him. **

"**These lessons are so boring." Kagome sighed, her head resting on her hand.**

**Sesshomaru nodded, leaning back in her chair. **

**Kagome tried to focus on the lesson but found herself enticed by Sesshomaru's molten depths. They continued to absent mindedly stare at each other. The bell rang, shaking them of their thoughts.**

**Kagome had had quite enough. Her mind kept replaying the events that had happened in that past few days and she was starting to relies more and more how much she wanted to be with Sesshomaru. As much as she tried to make herself believe that he wanted her she couldn't, the thought was depressing.**

**Sesshomaru sensed her uneasiness and slight depression as they walked silently to meditation. It was bothering him to no end. What could have put her in that state of being? **

**Kagome sat in the same spot she had the day before, Sesshomaru chose his usual spot at the back corner.**

"**Are you alright?" Sensei asked her, almost instantly when she sat down.**

"**Yes I am, I'm fine." Kagome lied.**

"**Clear your mind Kagome." Sensei instructed.**

**Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself into bliss.**

**Yet, her bliss was different. **

**In the middle of a field lay her and Sesshomaru. She was in his arms and he was kissing her neck, where he had left the mark. He started to kiss back up and nibbled on her ear lobe, causing her to let out a mew of pleasure. **

"**Kagome, I love you." Sesshomaru said to her.**

"**I love you too Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.**

"**I know my love." Sesshomaru replied.**

**With that said he kissed her. A sweet, innocent, undemanding kiss that left her breathless none the less. Kagome looked deep within his molten depths but was surprised to come face to face with harsh brown ones.**

**Kagome felt her heart stop.**

"**No, you're not real! You can't be here!" Kagome yelled at the figure, desperately trying to get out of the figures grasp. **

"**You can not escape me Kagome, I _will_ finish what I started." The figure told her.**

**Kagome felt her cloths begin to rip off but at that exact moment she broke out of her meditation and came back to reality, only to find herself being looked at by the sensei and Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome looked back and noticed that the room had emptied.**

"**Kagome are you okay? You started to send off distress signals in your aura, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked, the worry laced in his voice extremely coherent. **

**Sensei choose that time to leave, the two needed time to deal with what had occurred.**

"**I'm fine, really." Kagome told Sesshomaru in a small voice.**

"**No, you're not. Don't lie to me Kagome; tell me what you were thinking of." Sesshomaru replied. **

**Kagome hesitated but knew she would have to tell him eventually.**

"**I was thinking about me and you, we were sitting, talk but then I looked back and…and…" Kagome started but couldn't control her emotions anymore.**

**She let herself look weak. She let herself cry. Her face was buried in her hands for a split second before she was pulled into a reassuring embrace.**

"**Please tell me Kagome." Sesshomaru pleaded, rubbing her back. **

"**I turned around to look at you but it wasn't you. It was _him._" Kagome told him.**

"**And who is _he_?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Back in Japan there was this boy, Kouga." Kagome started. "He took a very odd interest in me. He was the leader of the residing gang at my school. Word got around that I was his women and everyone started to get worried. Everyone knew that if he didn't get what he wanted he would hurt them, badly. One night he cornered me in an ally and tried to rape me. I stopped right before and in this hellish illusion that my mind created he told me that he was going to finish what he started. Sesshomaru, I-I'm scared."**

**Kagome was barely whispering by the end and crying. She felt Sesshomaru try and sooth her as he pulled her as close as their bodies would allow them to go.**

'**How could anyone try and do that to her? Why would they try and harm this beautiful girl. She truly is scared.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. **

"**Kagome I promise you, as long as I'm alive you will not be hurt by him, I swear by it." Sesshomaru told her, wiping her tears away with his hand.**

**Kagome smiled a bit and kissed Sesshomaru lovingly.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: Well I do hope you enjoyed it and to clarify my actions regarding Kouga, I do like him in the show, at some points, but the character does bug me, and I could not use Naraku for he comes into the story next chapter. For those of you who care, I do believe I am off the 'killing' list of Veata for updating so soon, I do hope so, for I have school tomorrow, and she knows where I am almost all the time. I bid you farewell._**


	6. Chapter 6

1**_Demeter Hera: Welcome friends to another installment of A Miko's Touch. I will keep this, as the phrase goes, short and sweet, for I have much to say at the end of the chapter. Also, this chapter is once again dedicated to Veata along with Apollo Artemis, who is also one of my good friends.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

_**Review Responses**_

**_Veata: Well I am glad to know that my life has been spared, I thank you, but I think that I will be back on after you read this.  
  
Apollo Artemis: Do not fret, it is alright, and, thank you for the interesting review, crayons are not the most joyous things to have stuck in your nose and I would like to keep my fingers thank you.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Not feeling up to lunch, per usual, Kagome and Sesshomaru headed out to the back field, holding hands, drawing stares from onlookers. **

**Reaching their destination of the tree in the back field they sat in the shade. Kagome was sitting with her back to Sesshomaru's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.**

"**Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.**

"**Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.**

"**I really like you." Kagome told him, looking away.**

**Sesshomaru was slightly shocked. He had never been told that before. It was enticing. **

**He growled a possessive growl and pulled her closer against him.**

"**Kagome, you're the most beautiful creature I have seen in my life." Sesshomaru growled out, trying hard to keep his blood beast in check. **

**Kagome smiled and turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.**

**The kiss made Sesshomaru's blood beast stay in check. He smiled and pulled away, not wanting to get too far into showing affection at the school. **

**Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's neck coverage down slightly to reveal the mark he had made the night previous. He blew on the mark, causing Kagome to shiver, before he leaned down and started to nip at it. He started to kiss it lightly, making Kagome struggle to keep quiet. **

"**What the hell are you two doing!" A voice yelled.**

**InuYasha stormed up to his brother and Kagome, looking at them through narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru moved Kagome's neck coverage back up, so InuYasha did not see the mark.**

"**I am sitting with Kagome." Sesshomaru told InuYasha calmly, though he wanted to rip the hanyou apart for ruining the moment.**

"**There's something going on between you two and I want to know what it is!" InuYasha replied, sitting across from them.**

"**And why should we tell you?" Kagome asked.**

"**You're supposed to be my friend, not my brother's bitch." InuYasha told her.**

"**I am your friend InuYasha." Kagome replied, sighing.**

"**InuYasha cut it out!" Gin yelled at InuYasha, hitting the hanyou over the head and sitting down beside him, further aggravating Sesshomaru.**

**InuYasha grumbled curses and sent glares at his brother. Gin just smiled at the couple.**

"**Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked Gin, breaking the silence.**

"**They're chatting in the lunch room." Gin told her.**

**Kagome nodded and noticed the glaring match that the two brothers were having. InuYasha was jealous that his friend was his brother's new girlfriend. InuYasha was also slightly crept out, his brother had always been the cold family member, it was odd to see him showing affection to someone. **

**Sesshomaru was now trying to keep from killing his younger sibling. He knew that Kagome would not approve of him killing InuYasha but he _had_ insulted _his_ Kagome. She was not his 'bitch', no; she was his mate to be, in time. For now, he had been bestowed the task of mending her heart and making her forget her fear of that Kouga person. One thing was certain within the demon's mind, if he ever met Kouga, he would kill him. **

**As the tension in the air grew Kagome and Gin exchanged a glance. **

"**Perhaps we should go to class." Gin suggested.**

**InuYasha grunted a response and got up with his girlfriend, heading off to the school after a final glare at the new couple.**

**Kagome sighed.**

"**Don't worry about him." Sesshomaru whispered to her, nibbling at her earlobe.**

"**I'm not worried about InuYasha, I'm worried about _him_." Kagome told him.**

"**Why?" Sesshomaru demanded, slightly angered. **

"**Because, there was something about that 'vision', so to speak, I think something bad is going to happen. Weather it involves _him _or not is insignificant." Kagome told him.**

"**Kagome, I'm here with you, I promise nothing will happen. Trust me." Sesshomaru replied, kissing Kagome's on the cheek. **

**Kagome nodded and stood up, Sesshomaru following suite. They entwined their fingers as they walked back to the school.**

**As the separated to go their separate 'locker rooms' Kagome walked into the room to find an angry miko and equally angry hanyou, with a worried slayer watching from the sidelines. **

"**I said back off." Gin told Kikyou.**

"**He will be mine." Kikyou replied to her.**

"**No he will not!" Gin yelled back.**

"**He will, and if that means killing you, I'd be more then pleased." Kikyou told her, starting to focus her miko energy in a ball.**

"**I think not." Kagome intervened, stepping in front of Gin. **

"**And who do you think you are?" Kikyou asked Kagome.**

"**I'm the miko who knows who to handle her powers." Kagome replied.**

**Kikyou glared and exited the room.**

"**Stupid bitch." Sango mumbled.**

**Kagome nodded and got dressed, chatting with her two friends while she did so. As they walked out of the room they noticed the bleachers and came to the conclusion that they would be fighting hand to hand again, they were correct.**

"**Kagome and Kikyou." The teacher announced, the first fight of the class.**

**Kagome leapt down from her place on the bleaches and met Kikyou in the center.**

"**This is where we learn who the better miko is." Kikyou announced.**

"**Don't count on a victory." Kagome told her.**

**Kikyou glared and soon enough the teacher said go. **

**Kagome was downright pissed. She approached with caution but soon was throwing punches left and right. Kikyou could not fight. As Kagome hit Kikyou in the face for the near hundredth time she felt a warmth in her stomach. The idiot was trying to purify her. **

**Kagome smirked and chose that time to deliver a jaw breaking upper cut, causing Kikyou to fall down on the mat, clearly unconscious. **

**Kagome smirked inwardly as she approached the bleachers again. Noticing Sesshomaru's intense gaze Kagome smiled and walked up to where he was sitting.**

"**You're a very good fighter." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Thanks, I trained really hard in Japan." Kagome replied.**

**Sesshomaru smiled and casually put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.**

**Kagome looked up and Sesshomaru and smiled.**

**This was her angel, this was her new love, this was her protector, this, was her Sesshomaru. **

"**Perhaps if you stare a little longer I'll do a trick." Sesshomaru joked.**

"**No, you're not a trained dog." Kagome replied.**

**Sesshomaru growled.**

"**I'm trained in other ways." Sesshomaru purred, sending chills of excitement up Kagome's spine.**

"**I'm sure." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru smiled and looked back down at the fighters. As he watched with amusement yet he couldn't help but let his heart swell with pride. Not only was Kagome a beauty, she was a fighter, which made him respect her even more so then he did already had, and she was his.**

**As he was called up he smirked at the stare Kagome was giving him, watching his every move.**

**The opponent in question was a much disliked demon by the name of Morikis; he was full blooded but was looked down upon for his childish behavior. **

**As the fight commenced it did not take long for it to end. Sesshomaru had delivered a brutal wound to the stomach. **

"**Victorious again, aren't you a strong demon." Kagome purred as Sesshomaru reclaimed his seat.**

"**Strong and fast." Sesshomaru corrected, referring to their expedition in her mustang.**

**Kagome smiled at him and rested her head upon her hand, which was currently attached to the arm that resided resting on her knee. **

"**Are you going to bestow us the pleasure of hearing your voice again in class?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**Perhaps if I am asked to, needless to say I need to talk to the teacher. There seems to be an upcoming singing event here, and I do not wish to be informed at the last minute of my participants." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru nodded as the teacher dismissed the class. He quickly kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked to his changing room, with Kagome walking to hers.**

**Upon entering she seen Gin waiting for her, par the norm it seemed.**

**  
"You two make a cute couple." Gin told her, referring to her and Sesshomaru.**

"**Thank you Gin, you and InuYasha look great together as well." Kagome replied, smiling at her friend. **

"**I'm glad you fought Kikyou, you really did a number on her, perhaps now her ego and hatred will subside somewhat, knowing what could quite possibly happen." Gin told her, leaning against the wall.**

"**Perhaps, I have a shadow of a doubt that it will indeed prove successful for she is so set in her ways I believe it would be hard to break away from them." Kagome replied, sighing somewhat.**

**Gin nodded and headed out with Kagome. As they entered their class they choose to sit in the back, in the middle. They chatted away aimlessly about various topics and Sesshomaru seated himself beside Kagome.**

**The class droned on, Kagome and Gin never ceasing talking. The topic of discussion for the majority of the period was various techniques when fighting.**

**The two girls continued to chatter as the bell rang, signifying that they had spent the period conversing about a non related subject. They walked towards the music room and sat in their usual seat, Sesshomaru following, though he not utter a word. **

**Once the teacher had cleared his throat, asking for attention, Gin and Kagome ceased their discussion, saving for another time as Mr. Fekete had a serious look upon his features. **

"**An issue has been brought to my attention that must be addressed. In the next month and a half, their will be a singing competition, seeing as Kuan Yin Academy has ceased to send a representative, if we do not for this one, we will lose our funding. Now, I understand that many of you do not like this course, but would you rather be doing science, or something that gives far more work then needed to pass the class?" Mr. Fekete announced.**

"**Are you asking for a volunteer?" Sesshomaru asked, the class turning around to look at him. **

"**I am asking that Sesshomaru, are you going to be the one to take the offer." Mr. Fekete asked. **

"**If I may, if Sesshomaru decided to accept then we could do a duet, possibly getting us more funding. Two would be better then one and they judge duets harder. To pull a good score on a duet would be better then having the highest score on a solo." Kagome explained.**

"**You're right Kagome." Mr. Fekete told her. **

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, he really didn't want to sing, it was like a stab to his pride. For how many male demons actually sung? **

"**I'll so a solo, Sesshomaru can help me train; duets are too hard to learn within these next weeks." Kagome told him, lying about the learning part.**

**Mr. Fekete nodded and smiled, as he began his lesson on changing octave's while singing. **

**Kagome was slightly agitated, her nervousness would get the best of her and she would fail her school.**

"**Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sesshomaru told her, kissing her temple.**

"**You don't understand, I get really nervous and I chock." Kagome replied.**

"**Your performance in class was amazing, why would your solo be any different?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**The only reason I didn't chock was because you were their, you were my angel." Kagome told him, looking him the eyes.**

**A smile crept onto Sesshomaru's face, a smile that he could not suppress. The words rang through his head as if on replay. He was _her_ angel. **

"**I'll be there when you perform I promise." Sesshomaru replied, watching her smile at him.**

**They sat for the rest of the class in silence. Kagome was thinking about the song she wanted to sing, it would have to be something extravagant. She knew that she could always do a Kelly Clarkson song, seeing as all of her songs were breath taking. Kagome had thought over other artists as well, she could have done a song by Queen or Aerosmith, she needed another opinion.**

**As the class came to a close Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.**

"**I need to ask Mr. Fekete a few things, will you wait for me?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Yes, I shall. I will be waiting at the car, don't take too long." Sesshomaru replied.**

**He gave her a small, but loving, kiss on the lips and left with the other students.**

**Kagome approached Mr. Fekete who smiled at her.**

"**Could I get your opinion on something?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Yes, what do you need?" Mr. Fekete replied.**

"**I was wondering weather or not you would recommend singing another Kelly Clarkson song over Queen or Areosmith?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Well, I personally enjoyed your Kelly Clarkson song and would like to see you try another." Mr. Fekete told her.**

"**Alright, I was thinking taking one from her older album; I worked on it a bit in Japan so I believe I can get it right." Kagome replied. **

"**Excellent, you will have to inform me on your progress and I'll tell you if any new information comes up. Now go, it seems Sesshomaru is waiting for you." Mr. Fekete told her.**

**Kagome smiled and nodded, heading out of the room. She walked in the direction of the front doors and exited the building.**

"**Well if it isn't our new miko." A voice announced.**

**A figure with long black hair and cold, dark eyes came out of the shadows.**

**Kagome had a bad feeling. The fact that the parking lot was somewhat out of view she noticed the hanyou stalking up to her. Kagome took on step back but found herself backed up against the wall. She went to turn but had two arms beside her head before she could. **

**Kagome could have fought her way out, but the images of Kouga were flashing through her mind. He had done this to. He had pinned her against a wall and told her what he was going to do to her.**

**Kagome's body seemed to be paralyzed with fear as she looked into those cold eyes.**

**The hanyou in question had recently roamed her body with his eyes.**

"**W-What do you want and who are you?" Kagome questioned.**

"**I am Naraku, you're new _master_." Naraku told her, emphasizing the word master. "Kouga told me you were a beauty." Naraku growled.**

"**Naraku, Kouga." Kagome breathed.**

"**Remember my name Kagome; you'll be screaming it later." Naraku told her huskily.**

**That was the same line Kouga had said before he tried to rape her. **

"**I believe you're mistaking your name for mine." A voice told Naraku.**

**From the shadows came Sesshomaru. Upon hearing the comment Kagome looked down, blushing. Even in the state she was in, Sesshomaru still exited her by his words.**

"**Leave." Sesshomaru commanded.**

**  
"No." Naraku told him.**

**As if on cue Sesshomaru's poison whip appeared and he whipped the hanyou, making him yelp in pain. In a cloud of smoke Naraku disappeared.**

**Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and looked at her, checking her for marks.**

"**I'm okay." Kagome announced. **

**Sesshomaru growled, how dare Naraku touch what was his.**

"**Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.**

**She got a growl in return, showing her he had his attention.**

"**Perhaps we can make your words true sometime." Kagome told him.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: Now that I have your attention again I would like to discuss a matter about updating. As I promised before I will try and update whenever the opportunity presents itself but, within the next week my schedule is on fixed time. Not only do I have to worry about school but I commence a new job tomorrow, further limiting my time. Therefore, if you have to wait a week, or maybe more, for a new chapter, I request that you bear with the wait. And, just for common knowledge, this story will contain a lemon, weather it be in the next chapter or not, if beyond your knowledge at this point. I bid you farewell._**


	7. Chapter 7

1**_Demeter Hera: Greetings and salutations readers. Once again you have returned to A Miko's Touch and this is chapter seven. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Veata, once again, for she is currently, or was, bogged down with homework and this is a pick up for her, or at least I hope it is, also I would like to dedicate it to Mirage and Morokiki for I do appreciate you reviews every chapter. I would like to inform you that I will be posting another fan fiction soon, yes I know, people are thinking you already have two why are you going to post another? Well I would just like to say that their will be more characters added, it will be a bit like Lord of the Rings, seeing as it will switch from pairing to pairing or groups to groups. _**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_MM: Yes I made Kagome a little perverted just to make the story escalate into a cliff hanger._**

**_chubbystar: Thank you I'm glad to know you liked it and yes I will e-mail you when I update._**

**_1kenshinlover: Well it's glad to know that you have returned and liked the chapters that followed chapter two._**

**_Flame Ivy Moon: Thank you, I don't think my story has ever been called unique, I appreciate that to no end._**

**_Mirage and Morokiki: I can not resist the puppy dog eyes thus I must update._**

**_Veata: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really do, and I hope that the homework didn't get you too down._**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Last Paragraph of Chapter Six**_

"**_Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked._**

_**She got a growl in return, showing her he had his attention.**_

"**_Perhaps we can make your words true sometime." Kagome told him._**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**The words hit Sesshomaru's heart and broke any remaining façade that he could ever believe existed. She had agreed to mate with him.**

"**Say it again." Sesshomaru told her, disbelief laced in his voice.**

"**Perhaps we can make your words true sometime." Kagome repeated in a loving voice.**

**Sesshomaru growled possesvly and pressed his lips to hers. **

**Kagome, still slightly shaken from her previous situation started to feel better as she felt Sesshomaru's tongue carcass hers. Sesshomaru pulled away, knowing that Kagome was still slightly shaken.**

**Sesshomaru extended a hand and led her to the car.**

"**Are you sure you are okay?" Sesshomaru asked her, once they were seated in the car.**

"**I'm better then okay when I'm with you." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru smiled and started his car. **

**His blood beast had already claimed Kagome as his, now, he just had to claim her physically. It would have to be perfect.**

**The ride was basically silence; they were content just to be around each other. As the mansion started to come into view Kagome smiled. **

"**You like the mansion correct?" Sesshomaru asked her, breaking the silence.**

"**Yes, I do. I think it's beautiful." Kagome told him. **

**Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled into the back parking lot. He shut off the car and exited, Kagome following him.**

"**Have you decided on the song you're going to sing?" Sesshomaru asked her, wrapping an arm around her waste as they approached the house.**

"**Mr. Fekete said I should do another Kelly Clarkson song." Kagome told him.**

"**But is it what you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked her, opening the door for her.**

"**I don't really mind it." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way up to his room, passing a very aggravated hanyou on the way, who merely glared at the couple before getting smacked and dragged back into the living room.**

**They entered Sesshomaru's room and smiled. **

**Sesshomaru advanced on Kagome and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled away from her to look at her beauty.**

"**What you said…" Sesshomaru started.**

"**I understand what it meant." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.**

"**Are you alright?" Kagome asked him.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and smiled. At that moment he just wanted to be near her.**

"**Come." Sesshomaru told her.**

**He grabbed her hand and started to walk out of his room.**

"**Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.**

**As they were walking down the hall Sesshomaru maneuvered his way behind her and covered her eyes.**

"**It's a surprise." Sesshomaru told her, in a whisper.**

**As he led her to the back of the house he started moving slower. He made his way to a white door. Opening it he led Kagome to the middle of the room and removed his hands.**

**She gasped.**

**She was in a garden. The assortment of roses and other beautiful flowers was rivaled by the self made waterfall that was set in the wall. They were standing on an elevated part of it, like an artificial hill only, it looked so real. **

"**It was my mothers." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**It's beautiful." Kagome breathed.**

"**She would come in with me and we would just sit together." Sesshomaru started. "I remember one day when we came in here she looked so depressed and I asked her what was wrong. That day my father had chosen another, InuYasha's mother. She died of heartbreak that night. I haven't been in here since that night…until now." **

**Kagome was shocked. How could anyone have done that?**

**She turned and wrapped her arms around him, shocking him somewhat.**

"**I'm so sorry." She whispered, a single tear falling across her cheek.**

**Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.**

"**Will you sit with me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

**Kagome nodded and was lowered to the ground.**

**They sat in silence, her back against his chest and his arms around her. They were at peace and Sesshomaru soon came to the conclusion that he should come in there more often. As much pain was there, there were all the good memories and moments to think about.**

**Kagome leaned her head back so that she could side glace at him.**

**Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow when he saw her smiling at him.**

"**You're so cute." Kagome giggled.**

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, not liking the referral of cute to haunt him.**

**Kagome stuck her tongue out in a childlike manor.**

"**You know you shouldn't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it." Sesshomaru told her.**

**Kagome laughed.**

"**Now now Sesshomaru, sarcasm won't get my tongue anywhere near you." Kagome replied.**

**Sesshomaru growled and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slid across her lower lips as he was given entrance. He thrust his rough tongue into her mouth and tilted his head, trying to get as much of her as he could at one time.**

**When he pulled away Kagome was breathless.**

"**Kagome." Sesshomaru mumbled, his mouth going once again to the mark on her neck.**

"**I love you." Kagome whispered.**

**Sesshomaru's world stopped suddenly. Was he hearing things?**

"**Say it again." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**I love you." Kagome replied in a voice louder then before.**

"**As I you Kagome, as I you." Sesshomaru announced.**

**Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome's eyes lit up.**

"**Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Yes?" Kagome replied.**

"**I wonder what you look like in a towel." Sesshomaru told her, laughing for the first time in a long time.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed as well, she was never going to be able to forget about that.**

**Kagome tried to suppress it but suddenly the image of Sesshomaru in a towel was fresh in her mind. The water dripping off his chest and pooling beneath him.**

**Kagome didn't know but Sesshomaru had dipped into her thoughts.**

"**You shouldn't be thinking about me half naked." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.**

"**I wasn't!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Yes you were." Sesshomaru told her, nibbling on her earlobe.**

**Kagome mumbled something, that sounded suspiciously like, sure you can see me but I can't see you. **

**Sesshomaru merely smirked.**

"**Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yes?" Sesshomaru replied, looking at her.**

"**Mt brother's coming down in a few weeks and he wants to meet you." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru nodded.**

"**He'll be coming down in a few weeks." Kagome announced.**

"**Is there a reason why?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**The main reason would be to get away from my mothers husband." Kagome sighed.**

"**Is he not your father?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**No my father died when Souta was a baby and I was just a child." Kagome told him. **

"**Do you remember him?" Sesshomaru asked, laying beside her instead on sitting.**

"**I can only remember one thing." Kagome started. "It was when I was little, I was four I think. We were outside in the yard and playing tag. He was laughing as I ran away from him. He started to slow down and look at the sky. I don't really remember what happened, there was a blinding light and then all went black. When I woke up, he was dead."**

**Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes glazed over, giving her a far away look. **

**Kagome, as if on cue, snapped out of her daze and smiled.**

**She turned to look at Sesshomaru and smiled at him. **

"**You're still cute." Kagome laughed. **

**Sesshomaru growled a response. Kagome just smiled. **

**The couple laid there for awhile, with each other, not doing much of anything. **

"**I'm hungry." Kagome announced, going to get up.**

**Sesshomaru growled and pulled her back down, pulling her against his chest.**

"**Come on." Kagome sighed.**

**Sesshomaru just growled and nuzzled into her neck. Kagome shock her head and started to wiggle around.**

"**That's not helping." Sesshomaru groaned.**

**Kagome stopped and glared at him.**

"**Let me go eat and I'll come back." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let her get up, following her. They made their way downstairs to find Gin and InuYasha just starting a movie.**

"**You two wanna join us?" Gin asked with a smile.**

**Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who just sighed. Kagome smirked, knowing she had won.**

**Kagome sat down on the couch opposite of Gin's and InuYasha's. Gin and InuYasha sat their cuddling as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. **

**Kagome heard a short growl from InuYasha upon seeing this but heard it cease after an elbow to the abdomen was delivered. **

"**Are you guy's hungry?" Kagome asked the opposing couple.**

"**Kind of." Gin replied, looking at InuYasha who just nodded. **

"**What do you purpose we do?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Let's go out." Gin and Kagome said in unison.**

"**I'm guessing we don't get a say in this." Sesshomaru sighed.**

"**You do so, come willingly or by force." Gin told him. **

**The two girls laughed.**

"**Come on." Gin told Kagome, grabbing her hand.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes and got pulled by Gin up the stairs and into Gin's quarters.**

**Gin rummaged through some cloths before grabbing two things and laughing triumphantly.**

"**Put these one." Gin told Kagome, throwing her the cloths. **

**Kagome looked at what Gin had thrown at her. It was a form fitting pair of black leather pants and a black halter top.**

"**What are you wearing?" Kagome asked.**

"**The same thing in red." Gin replied, smiling.**

**The two girls chatted as they got dressed. Kagome, whom had never wore anything close to a halter top, kind of liked it. **

**Gin looked Kagome over and nodded approvingly.**

"**You should wear cloths like this more often." Gin told Kagome, ushering her out. **

**As Kagome and Gin made their way downstairs Kagome was slightly on edge. She felt weird in the cloths yet she liked the feeling. **

**As she descended down the stairs with Gin and almost laughed when both men's jaws hit the ground. InuYasha walked over to Gin and kissed her lightly as he led her out the front. **

**Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waste and kissed her passionately.**

"**You look amazing." Sesshomaru told her.**

**Kagome smiled.**

"**Thank you, perhaps I will expand my wardrobe." Kagome replied.**

"**As long as I get to see you in a towel I'll be fine." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Ugh." Kagome replied, heading for the door.**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out into the front yard to see InuYasha and Gin starring at someone. Kagome's heart froze.**

"**Kouga." She breathed.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: Thank you for reading chapter seven and I hope that it was up to everyone's standards. Now I bid thee farewell and await you responses to my writing. Farewell._**


	8. Chapter 8

1**_Demeter Hera: Greetings and salutations. Now, before you start yelling and screaming 'why in hell did it take you so long!' I can explain, well sort of. Anyways, I had been having a few personal dilemma's, disputes between friends, disputes between family members and the fact that school and work had got me beat there is more. For one thing I did have the majority of the eight chapter done, and all I needed was the final touch and then I lost the disk it was on, horrible I know. Also, I have just made the transaction between computers; I now no longer have my pathetic excuse of a computer to reply on. (x) Looks at the forgotten tower on the table (x). Anyways, I have review responses to write and seeing as it is my thanksgiving weekend, four day weekend, this may not be the only update you will get. For those that did not look I did post a new, and very random, Hermione Draco fiction. (x) Sees the angry glares (x) On with the story…before I get hurt. Two last little things. I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone, for waiting and enjoying the story so far. And, last but not least, Stricken by Disturbed must be heard by all! So…go listen to it. Oh yeah, one more things, the quotes of the week are 'A day without light is, well, night' and, from the movie Serenity, which I want to see. "Would you like to run the ship?" "Yes" "Well, you can't."_**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_Mirage and Mirokiki: Please no more puppy dog face. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_1kenshinlover: (x)Blinks(x) I never even thought to make that anything, but thanks for the idea! (x)Smiles(x)_**

**_sataness-ov-desire: He just might kick his ass. (x)Winks(x)_**

**_mononoke: Wow. Thank you so much. You're review was really nice and I'm glad that people are really liking this. I apologize once again for keeping you all waiting. I hope you enjoy the chapter thoroughly. P.S. e-mail me some time if you want. _**

**_mikokitty159: The day has come…finally. Enjoy!_**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I own nothing.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Last 'Paragraph' Of Chapter Eight**_

"**_As long as I get to see you in a towel I'll be fine." Sesshomaru told her._**

"**_Ugh." Kagome replied, heading for the door._**

_**Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out into the front yard to see InuYasha and Gin starring at someone. Kagome's heart froze.**_

"**_Kouga." She breathed.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"**Do you know this guy Kagome?" InuYasha called back at her, eyeing the man in front of him.**

**Kagome, close to fainting nodded.**

"**Well Kagome you didn't have to get all dressed up for me, you won't be wearing those cloths much longer anyways." Kouga told her.**

**Kagome turned and buried her face in the chest of Sesshomaru, who wrapped his arms protectively around her.**

"**That will never happen." Sesshomaru replied calmly.**

"**Shut up and hand her over. Kagome belongs to me!" Kouga yelled.**

"**I beg to differ. Kagome does not and never will belong to you." Sesshomaru told him, trying his hardest not to lose it and kill the stupid demon in front of him.**

**Kouga started to chuckle.**

"**Can we please speed this up? Just hand her over. I'm sure she'll come willingly." Kouga announced.**

"**No I wouldn't!" Kagome yelled back, turning around in Sesshomaru's arms.**

"**And here I thought you had missed me." Kouga replied, sneering.**

"**I never did and I never will. I hope you die!" Kagome yelled, the pain heard in her voice.**

"**Stupid bitch!" Kouga retorted.**

**Sesshomaru had had quite enough. He moved from behind Kagome and towards Kouga at god like speed.**

**Grabbing Kouga by the throat he pulled him up and drove him into the ground, chocking him all the while. Kouga kicked and squirmed under him and managed to kick Sesshomaru's arm, causing him to let go.**

**As he got up and lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, now fully enraged, punched Kouga in the face. His eyes were red with hatred and he was going to kill this demon.**

**Advancing on the bloodied figure of Kouga he was surprised to see blasts of miko energy hitting him. **

**Kagome, standing with her eyes closed and glowing, was trying her hardest to purify him. But, she could also expel to much energy and purify everyone else as. So, she just hit him with high levels of energy, straight from her core.**

**As her strength diminished she stopped glowing and fell to the ground, not unconscious just weak. Gin and InuYasha ran to her side while the battle continued.**

**Kouga, now out of strength and in a very bad situation, chuckled.**

"**Too bad, guess I'll return for round two sometime." Kouga announced, turning into a cloud of misaim, like Naraku's, and vanishing. **

**Sesshomaru watched the misaim fade and walked over to Kagome's figure.**

"**Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**Yeah, I'll be okay." Kagome told him in a small voice.**

"**Why don't you bring her up to your room to rest?" Gin suggested.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and picked Kagome up bridal style, bringing her into the house in a blink of an eye.**

**He opened the door to his room, shutting and locking it behind him. Laying her on the bed he looked into the eyes of the women he loved.**

"**Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, bringing a hand up and stroking his face.**

**Sesshomaru leaned into her touch and kissed her wrist.**

**Kagome laid their silently for a few moments, letting her strength return before she sat up. **

"**You should rest." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**I don't need to, my power returns quickly." Kagome told him.**

"**Would you like to go downstairs?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**No, I have another idea." Kagome replied.**

**Sesshomaru went to asked her what it was but was cut off by a kiss.**

**Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and felt rough against her own.**

"**Make me your mate." Kagome told him into the kiss.**

"**What?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling away in astonishment.**

"**I agreed to be your mate Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru smiled, he knew what that would mean.**

"**Of course _mate_." Sesshomaru replied, dipping in and kissing her again.**

**He reached behind her and started to undo her top. Pulling it above her head he pulled away to look at her top. Removing her lace bra in a matter of seconds he growled his approval.**

**Capturing her lips in another heated kiss he groped one of her breasts. Kagome gasped.**

**Moving her hands under his top she pulled it off.**

**She rubbed a hand over his toned abdomen, causing him to growl an approval. **

**Flipping her over Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed. Pushing against her Kagome moaned at the first touch of skin on skin.**

**Moving down Sesshomaru sucked on of her nipples into his mouth, causing Kagome to give off mews of pleasure.**

**Kagome rolled so she was on top and kissed Sesshomaru passionately. Moving her hands down she undid his pants.**

**As she slid down his body his pants did as well, coming off his feet in a matter of seconds. **

**Kagome moved back up and rubbed his exposed manhood, causing him to moan.**

**She moved down and licked the tip, the same response given. She put her mouth on it and slid it into her mouth. Sucking lightly she heard Sesshomaru's moans and started to feel him buck into her mouth. Soon enough the salty liquid ran down her throat. She swallowed it all and moved back up to kiss him.**

**Before she could she found herself flipped over. **

**She could feel Sesshomaru's hands pulling off her pants. She watched as he moved down her body, kissing everything that was exposed until her cloths were all off.**

**He moved up and kissed her as his index finger stroked her.**

"**Sesshomaru!" She cried.**

**Sesshomaru smirked and slid down her body again. Pressing his face into her womanhood he let his tongue graze over her core.**

**She gasped for breath and gripped the bed as he thrust his tongue into her. She tasted so good. She exited him in ways that he cold never imagine and her taste. It was something unique. It was sweet and spicy, he craved more. **

**As she gave in, her essence spilled into his mouth. He lapped up her juices before sliding back up her body. **

"**Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

**Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed further.**

**His arms rested beside her head as he positioned himself at her entrance. **

**Pushing in until her maidenhead he looked at her.**

"**I'm sorry, this will hurt a bit." Sesshomaru told her.**

**Without another word he slammed into her, kissing her to muffle the moans of pains.**

**He kissed her until she stopped moving.**

**Kagome moaned as he moved slightly inside her, she was ready.**

**Nodding Sesshomaru pulled out and thrust back in.**

**As he started to do this on a timed basis he looked at the pleasure filled face of Kagome.**

"**Harder." She moaned.**

**Sesshomaru started to thrust into her using his demon strength, making her feel it.**

**After a few minutes, and between gasped breaths he heard the word 'faster.'**

**Pumping into her at a great speed and strength she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper.**

**Sesshomaru's demon side started to take over, causing the force and speed to increase. Kagome felt him grow within her and moaned her approval.**

**She could feel her release coming on and he could feel his.**

**At the same time that she released hers he made on final thrust and spilled his seed in her, biting her neck as well, marking her as his.**

**He licked up the blood from her neck and rolled off her.**

**The pair was covered in a light sheet of sweat and Kagome was panting. She rolled over into him and smiled.**

**She was his.**

"**How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked her, stroking her hair.**

"**I feel great." Kagome told him, smiling up at him.**

**Sesshomaru smiled back and rolled back on top of her. He kissed her neck and started t stroke her again.**

"**Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped.**

**Sesshomaru smirked and pulled his hand away.**

"**Shall we go again?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

**Kagome smirked and nodded.**

**They repeated what had just transpired a few times before they fell into a light sleep.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: I know I know, short chapter. But, seeing as its Saturday and I have the next two days off I shall probably update. Also, if you haven't already, please check out Summer Changes, I will probably be updating that as well. I can't wait to here your comments and keep in mind that I am only 14 and I am a virgin so if the lemon sucked too bad! (x)Laugh(x)_**


	9. Chapter 9

1**_Demeter Hera: I am dreadfully sorry for the long update wait. I was planning on updating on my weekend's off, which would be next weekend. But I decided to update today. I warn you that this is one of my shorter chapters, it's not as long as my usual, by the like a few paragraph's. But, on a good note, I have decided not to end the story here. There will still be a few more chapters. Anyways I'll shut up and there will be no review responses, I know that everyone just wants the chapter._**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **_

**Kagome woke up and looked beside her. Her mate lay beside her, looking into her eyes.**

"**You're beautiful." Sesshomaru muttered, pulling her into his chest.**

"**Sesshomaru…what if I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Do you wish not to be?" Sesshomaru replied.**

"**No, but, how would I explain it to the teachers. I don't think students can take maternity leave." Kagome told him, causing him to chuckle lightly.**

"**Don't worry love, if you are in fact pregnant, which I doubt seeing as you were not in heat, we will deal with it." Sesshomaru replied.**

"**Well, if I wasn't in heat, and you could tell then I guess we just have to wait for confirmation." Kagome announced, noticing the apprehensive and somewhat saddened eyes of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I know you're upset." **

"**I'm not upset." Sesshomaru lied.**

"**Liar but…it's not that I don't want to be pregnant with your child it's the fact that I just want to finish school. We have very little left and I promise you as soon as we're out of school, I want to be pregnant. I want us to be a family." Kagome told him, stroking his cheek.**

**Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin.**

"**Well, in that case." Sesshomaru started but silenced himself by giving Kagome and earth shattering kiss.**

**Kagome caressed her tongue against his and felt him growing.**

"**What the fuck is going on in there?" A voice yelled through the door.**

"**Leave it to InuYasha to ruin a moment." Kagome mumbled, getting up and starting to find her cloths.**

"**We'll be right out!" Kagome called.**

**Sesshomaru growled, that was his moment, he could have taken her again. **

"**Damn brother." Sesshomaru grumbled, started to get dressed again as well.**

**Kagome laughed.**

"**Don't worry Sess; they're will be other times. Right now we have to go deal with your brother. You know he's gunna flip right?" Kagome asked him.**

**Sesshomaru laughed, yes, his brother would indeed be extremely pissed that they had mated.**

"**You guys have two seconds to get out here!" InuYasha yelled.**

"**We're coming will you give us a minute?" Kagome hollered back.**

**She heard InuYasha mumble something and glared at him through the door. As she pulled her shirt over her head she walked over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.**

"**What?" Kagome demanded in an aggravated tone.**

**InuYasha looked at her in shock. He sniffed the air and his jaw hit the floor.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK?" InuYasha yelled, so loud that Gin raced up the stairs to see what the commotion was.**

"**What the hell is…." Gin asked but stopped and looked at Kagome.**

**Kagome was thoroughly enjoying her, her friends look so stupid at the moment.**

"**YOU MATED WITH HER!" InuYasha demanded as Sesshomaru came and stood beside Kagome.**

**Sesshomaru merely smirked; he was enjoying it as well.**

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" InuYasha demanded.**

"**Before or after I mated with her?" Sesshomaru asked, further infuriating his brother.**

**InuYasha glared at his brother.**

"**Kagome…you really mated with him?" Gin asked her.**

"**Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked.**

"**I don't know, but, I thought you were gunna wait." Gin told her.**

"**Things change." Kagome replied, shrugging.**

"**You mated with her just to piss me off." InuYasha announced, angering Kagome and Sesshomaru.**

**InuYasha had already recognized his mistake.**

"**I would choose your words wisely brother. If you are dense enough to assume that I only mated with someone to aggravate you then you are most defiantly more stupid then I assumed. I mated with Kagome because I love her; you had and will never have anything to do with it." Sesshomaru explained. **

**With that Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her back into his room, slamming the door in the two hanyou's faces. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a small smile, she didn't mean to cause a fight.**

**Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and kissed her lightly.**

"**Do not let them bother you." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Yeah, I know." Kagome replied, smiling. **

**The two lovers walked over to the bed and sat down.**

"**What now?" Kagome asked.**

"**I can think of something." Sesshomaru told her, pushing her back against the bed and kissing her neck.**

**Kagome laughed and started to pull off his shirt.**

**(XxX)Later That Day (XxX)**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru drove over to her apartment.**

"**You're sure InuYasha won't mind?" Kagome asked him.**

"**He'll get used to it." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk.**

**Kagome laughed as they parked and made their way up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in. As she walked past her answering machine, which was connected to her cell phone, she pressed the button. She had one message.**

'**Hey sis it's Souta. I'm sorry to say but Mom won't let me come down, not yet at least. Her and her husband are going on a two month honeymoon and don't want me staying with someone who's 'irresponsible' and 'run's away from her problems'. I don't know if they'll ever let me come down, don't worry though. I'm training with your old sensei and her said that he could get me into the academy in a year. Call me back on my cell phone, you know the number. Love ya, later.'**

**Kagome nearly broke the answering machine. How dare he say _that_ about her?**

**She didn't say a word to Sesshomaru as she picked up her cell phone and dialed her brother's number.**

"**Hullo?" A familiar voice answered.**

"**Hi Athren its Kagome is Souta around?" Kagome asked, Athren was Souta's best friend.**

"**Oh, Hi Kagome, yeah he'll be back in a minute. How have you been?" Athren asked her.**

"**Can't complain and yourself?" Kagome replied.**

"**Not bad, here's Souta, by Kagome." Athren told her.**

"**Bye Athren." Kagome replied.**

"**Hey Sis, I'm guessing you got my message." Souta told her.**

"**Damn straight. You said he can get you into the academy?" Kagome asked him, poison laced in her voice.**

"**Yeah, but I can't go yet, I'm too young." Souta told her sadly.**

"**Yes, you can. Is he teaching today?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah." Souta replied.**

"**Alright, I'm gunna call him and call you right back okay?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah, alright, I'll be waiting." Souta told her.**

"**Bye." Kagome replied, hanging up.**

"**Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down beside her.**

"**No. My mom and her stupid husband have decided not to let Souta come down, as it said on the message. I'm gunna talk to my old sensei to see if he can send him earlier. I heard there's a program for little brothers and sisters of students. I could get Souta in there but he'd have to live with me." Kagome told him.**

"**Our plan will still work love. He can come too." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome told him, leaning over and kissing him passionately.**

**She pulled away and scanned through the numbers on her cell phone.**

**Kagome smiled triumphantly and pressed the green call button. It rang a few times before a female voice was heard.**

"**Good morning, Aaron speaking." The girl known as Aaron greeted.**

"**Aaron it's Kagome is sensei around?" Kagome asked.**

"**Holy shit Kagome! Long time no talk. Yeah he's here one sec." Aaron replied.**

**Kagome heard the phone being shifted.**

"**Kagome is that really you?" Sensei asked her, no greeting given.**

"**Yes it is." Kagome replied.**

"**How have you been?" Sensei asked her.**

"**Other then the bullshit that's going on in the family I've been great." Kagome told him.**

"**And how is my brother treating you?" Sensei asked her.**

"**Fine, but, we have to talk about Souta." Kagome told him.**

"**I know." Sensei sighed.**

"**If their was a way that he could come here earlier could you get him here?" Kagome asked him, standing up and pacing.**

"**Well yes, I could send him now. Your parents are away so I have legal guardian status." Sensei told her.**

"**That's great, and their not my parents, he will never be my father. Anyways, there's a program at the academy that will let Souta come here now, I'll just have to vogue for him. But, one question, what exactly did you train him for?" Kagome asked.**

"**Kagome, we never told you this but your brother is a half demon, your father was a full panther demon. It's why you're so quick." Sensei told her. **

**Kagome froze in her place and starred blankly into space.**

"**Kagome? Kagome are you still there?" Sensei asked.**

"**Yeah, yeah sorry." Kagome replied.**

"**I'll get working on the flight right now, I can see if we can fly him in today." Sensei told her.**

"**Alright, thank you sensei." Kagome replied.**

**The phone line dyed and Kagome ended the call. She sat back down on her bed. **

"**Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**My family lied to me." Kagome breathed.**

"**What?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**My father he was a demon, my brother's half, my mother's nothing. How am I a miko?" Kagome asked him.**

"**I don't know, perhaps it was your inner soul that made the transaction. No one knows for sure how everything happens." Sesshomaru told her.**

**Kagome nodded.**

"**But, to more important matters, if, in fact, your brother is coming down today we should head back to the house and tell InuYasha." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Yeah, we get stuff later." Kagome replied.**

**Kagome smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her.**

**As his tongue darted into her mouth he noticed that their bodies were slowly pushing them back against the bed. **

**Kagome felt the bed underneath her but didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru growled as he put a hand on Kagome's hip and started to unbutton her shirt.**

"**Sesshomaru." Kagome mumbled.**

**Sesshomaru took that as a sign to continue and moved his lips over his mark. He gently nipped at it before kissing it. Kagome slipped her hand under his shirt and pulled it off. She pressed her lips to kiss and kissed him feverishly. **

**Sesshomaru pulled off her top and groped her. Kagome was used to his touch and didn't make any move for him to stop. As Sesshomaru moved his head down and kissed her abdomen she felt her pant's slowly sliding down.**

**Sesshomaru was inwardly smirking. She was most defiantly his and he wanted to dominate her again.**

**As he moved back up to kiss her Kagome's cell phone went off. Kagome laughed at the irony of it and grabbed it.**

"**Hello." Kagome greeted, stifling laughter as Sesshomaru growled unpleasantly.**

"**Kagome is that growling I hear?" Sensei asked her.**

"**No." Kagome replied quickly, throwing a pillow at Sesshomaru. **

"**I'm sure. Either way, if Souta want's to be their today he'll arrive at the airport in California at midnight." Sensei told her.**

"**That works with me." Kagome told him.**

"**Well then I guess I'll call him and tell him the news. We'll call you when we're at the airport here." Sensei told her.**

"**Great, talk to you soon." Kagome replied and hung up.**

**Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck.**

"**It is good that he is coming." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**It really is. But, we have stuff to do." Kagome replied, turning around.**

"**Like what?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**Like each other." Kagome laughed kissing him.**

**Sesshomaru liked that idea and pressed her back against the bed. Their cloths disappeared in seconds.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Demeter Hera: I hope you enjoyed it. More to come, soon hopefully. Don't forget to read my latest story, Enter Taltos. I bid thee adieu._**


	10. Chapter 10

1Hey, I haven't been updating and I'm sorry, but now I get to continue 'A miko's touch'! Don't read if u don't like lemons

DisclaimerI don't own InuYasha, but I will. Just Kidding

A/n:on with the story

Last time:

"**It is good that he is coming." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**It really is. But, we have stuff to do." Kagome replied, turning around.**

"**Like what?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**Like each other." Kagome laughed kissing him.**

**Sesshomaru liked that idea and pressed her back against the bed. Their cloths disappeared in seconds.**

Now:

(lemon starts now)

Kagome moaned as Sesshoumaru's hand massaged her left breast and his mouth sucked on her

right, only resulting in becoming even harder then he thought was possible. Suddenly he was

flipped over and Kagome was licking down his stomach, causing him in turn to moan. "Don't

tease me Kagome" he groaned as she stopped right before his member. "Who said I was teasing

Sesshy?" Kagome giggled and took his member into her mouth. A animalistic growl escaped his

lips as he came in her mouth, and then Kagome was flipped to be on her hands and knees with

Sesshoumaru on top. Kagome felt the wetness in between her legs grow, waiting for him to take

her, but he paused. "Beg" he said, wanting to hear her sweet voice begging him to take her, to

make her sore for days, to totally dominate her in every way..., "Please" she groaned and brought

him out of his fantasies, giving him permission to make them a reality, which he gladly obliged.

His pace was that of a wild animal, slamming in and out of her at a inhuman pace, dominating

her completely as if he knew he wasn't going to be able to again for a while. They did this for a

long time, till they came together. Sesshoumaru flipped her over again and put her under the

covers as she had fallen asleep soon after.

(lemon ends now)

He glanced at the clock, it was now 3:00pm. He would let her rest for 2 hours before he woke

her up. He seated himself in a chair, watching the raven beauty in her bed. 'I'm so lucky, I've

mated an angel' He watched as her head began to turn from side to side causing the raven

waterfall to shift slightly each time. She started murmuring and the crescendo finished with her

speaking incantations loudly, and her body starting to glow, changing her appearance to one of a

panther hanyou. It also knocked Sesshoumaru out of the room, he had suddenly appeared in the

kitchen and took it as a clue to cook. So he started to get to work, first wondering if ramen would

do, it was all he could make without burning it.

(Kagome's dream)

All around kagome was flowers, red roses. She smelled blood and then noticed Souta and Sensei

were on the floor, brutally murdered. Kagome knelt and cried until she heard a chorus of

laughter resounding through the walls of the room A man was coming from the shadows slowly,

holding a bloody sword. "Dear _little_ Kagome, all that matters to you is gone, except for that pest

of a youkai, but I shall deal with him soon." Kagome fell to the ground suddenly, blood and

sweat mixed on her face as she prepared a incantation to destroy him. She turned around to see

only herself, with a sword plunging towards her, heading for her stomache.

(End Kagome's Dream)

Kagome woke abrubtly to the smell of ramen in the kitchen. She slowly headed to the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hope u like. Pleaz review!


End file.
